Through the darkness (Rick and Morty)
by Victoria.Arias29
Summary: La federación galáctica finalmente ha logrado capturar a uno de los peores criminales del universo, sin embargo, no es Rick Sánchez. Los personajes de Rick y Morty no me pertenecen, todos los créditos van a sus creadores. Los personajes e historias fuera de este, son de mi completa autoria. Incesto. Temática chico x chico. Through the darkness. Through the darkness: Hallowen.
1. Prologo

El silencio se dispersaba en cada rincón mientras permanecía sumido en la oscuridad, los pasillos hacian eco y se quejaban del otro lado de la puerta mientras el metal sostenía sus muñecas como el recordatorio de la libertad perdida.

Seguía sintiendo la ira en su interior al verse atrapado en esa pequeña habitación donde ni la luz más pequeña era capaz de alcanzarlo, esa a donde lo habían enviado como castigo por la paliza que le había dado a uno de sus compañeros de encierro.

Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar la razón, sólo fue capaz de pensar cuando la sangre arrancada de la boca ajena cubría sus manos y su piel, y el cuerpo del otro permanecía inconsciente en el suelo, antes de que los guardias lo arrastraran hasta esa habitación luego de darle una pequeña paliza también para enseñarle a comportarse, una a la que se resistió y luchó hasta que el dolor fue insoportable.

Sentía cada golpe todavía, resonando a través de su cuerpo, incrementando la furia y las ansias de venganza, sabía que recordaría el rostro de cada uno, y cuando fuera el momento, los asesinaria igual que como había hecho con todos los demás, con un certero disparo a la cabeza que acabaría con su insignificante existencia en el universo, era eso en lo único que podía pensar, lo único que le hacía resistir cada segundo que pasaba allí.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y los pasos lentos se escucharon en sus oídos, el rostro impasible del humano frente a el mirándolo fríamente, acompañado de un par de guardias, sabían que no debían confiar por un momento en el.

-Llevenselo.-Ordenó el hombre, y ambos guardias entraron, soltandole la manos antes de esposarlas a su espalda y sacarlo a bruscos empujones de la habitación y a través de los largos pasillos de la federación hasta una amplia habitación donde otro agente lo esperaba.

-Siéntate ahí.-Le dijo con voz firme uno de los guardias, empujandolo al asiento frente al agente, permaneciendo cada a uno a sus lados en caso de que intentara escapar.

-Buenas tardes 501. Soy el agente Jeff Watson.-Saludó cordialmente, y el retrocedió en el asiento, enfrentandolo con la misma seriedad con que el lo miraba.

-Tengo un nombre.-Replicó casi gruñendo, luciendo como justo lo que era en ese momento, un animal enjaulado y más peligroso con cada segundo tras las rejas.

-Eso lo sé...-Le aseguró moviéndose alrededor de la habitación, desinteresadamente hablando, sin alterarse por su furia al mirar por la ventana a las afueras, a las estrellas que decoraban el espacio fuera de la estación de la federación.-...De hecho, se que tienes varios nombres como asesino, y ladrón interdimensional, pero aunque no lo creas tengo problemas mucho más grandes que tu en estos momentos.

-¿Si?.-Preguntó el prisionero en el asiento, retorciendo sus manos entumecidas, y el agente se volvió en su dirección.

-Si. Uno mucho más grande y que lleva mucho más tiempo que tu escapando de nuestras manos.-Respondió al poner sus manos sobre la mesa, su mirada seria.-Entonces señor Smith, por ello, le tengo que proponer un trato que podría ser de bastante provecho para usted.

Morty permaneció inmóvil, dudoso ante las palabras del hombre frente a el, consciente de que no tenía muchas opciones de negarse a escuchar tampoco, que las esposas en sus manos dificultaban todo y que a menos que estuviera listo para enfrentarse a toda la federación galáctica no tenía una salida.

-Bien.-Aceptó al cabo de un momento en silencio.-Te escucho.

N/A: ¡Nueva historia!.

Pequeña aclaración antes de empezar, la historia se basa en el universo de la serie , sin embargo no en el Morty malvado, este sigue siendo C-137 sólo que he decidido cambiar la historia de la serie.

Eso es todo.

Saludos y besos para todos.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Capitulo 1: Busqueda

Los ojos de Morty habían mirado fijamente al agente al escuchar lo que querían que hiciera, casi sin creer por unos momentos lo que estaba diciendo. De pronto el hecho de quedarse ahí y con las esposas en sus manos, sonando mejor opción que aquella misión que le proponían.

-¿Es una broma, no?.-Preguntó seriamente, sin poder pensar en algo más estúpido que aquello le estaban pidiendo que hiciera.

-No lo es.-Declaró el agente con seguridad, y Morty suspiró profundamente.-No podemos acercarnos a el, de seguro está en un lugar fuera del radar. Pero eres un Morty, lo más seguro es que podrías acercarte, descubrir donde está y traerlo aquí.

-Quizás no está fuera del radar, y sólo ustedes son demasiado imbéciles. ¿Eso es todo entonces?, ¿Traerlo hasta acá para que lo encierren?.-Entre desconfiadas palabras preguntó, no muy seguro todavía de aquel plan, y el agente asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, su sola existencia es un peligro para el universo, más que cualquier otro Rick, c-137 es el peor, necesitamos encerrarlo.-Respondió a sus preguntas frente a sus dudas.

-¿Que ganaría yo?.-Preguntó esta vez, un tanto divertido ante la situación, haciendo una mueca con los labios .-Por que, vamos, no importará que sea un Morty, el me matara si sabe que planeo encerrarlo. A los Rick no les importan los Morty. Así que dame una razón que valga la pena arriesgar mi vida.

-Libertad completa, borrar todos tus expedientes, esa sería tu recompensa. No volveríamos a seguirte y serias libre, te damos la oportunidad de comenzar de cero, y enterrar todos tus errores.

Las palabras resonaron con fuerza en sus oídos, y es que jamás había tenido eso que llamaban libertad, toda su vida había sido bajo las órdenes de alguien más, sin poder elegir o pensar por sí mismo, y eso fue lo más tentador de la oferta, poco le importaba seguir en prisión, sabía que podría escapar si se lo proponía, sin embargo, escapar y ser libre de su pasado, enterrarlo hasta no tener que volver a verlo, era algo con lo que ni siquiera se atrevía a soñar, no desde hace lo que parecía demasiado tiempo.

Terminó aceptando, tomando por primera vez una decisión propia, y ellos le pusieron un rastreador, uno que lo mataría si intentaba liberarse antes de tiempo, antes de entregarles a Rick, y es que no podían arriesgarse con el, después de todo lo que les había costado atraparlo.

Morty era uno de los más buscados, más escurridizos blancos de la federación galáctica, lo que se esperaría como el ayudante de alguien como Rick Sánchez, quien le había enseñado todo lo que sabía a través de los años a su lado.

Su vida se había tornado oscura en la manos de Rick, sin embargo, y aunque una parte de si lo odiaba profundamente por todo el daño que le había causado, otra amaba no tener que vivir bajo las reglas de nadie, entre la oscuridad y el peligro.

Su abuelo lo había encaminado en dirección a la destrucción, y el había tomado el control de ella. Se había vuelto un problema para el universo, un asesino y un mentiroso, exactamente igual a Rick, y aunque a veces deseaba haber tenido un destino diferente, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Bien.-Pronunció cuando le soltaron la manos de las esposas, alzando la mirada seriamente.-Atrapare a Rick c-137, pero quiero mis cosas de vuelta, mi arma de portales y mis otros artefactos, si haré esto, me dejaran hacerlo a mi manera. No soy otro agente de su maldita federación, ¿Está claro?.-Su voz sonó intimidante, y el agente asintió con la cabeza, ya sin muchas esperanzas y luego de años de búsqueda, lo único que querían hacer era acabar con la amenaza que Rick Sánchez representaba para ellos.

-Esta claro.-Confirmó, y miró a uno de los guardias antes de ordenarle llevar a Morty al lugar donde habían almacenado sus cosas al capturarlo, en cuanto el familiar peso del arma alcanzó su mano alzandola ante el y disparando a ambos guardias, dejando los caer entre las sangre, bajo la silenciosa mirada del agente, quien ya había esperado el movimiento, y a quien ya no le importaba nada más que el herido orgullo que ese Rick al escapar había dejado en el.

-Me lo debían.-Se encogió de hombros a modo de explicación, sin cambiar su semblante mientras guardaba el arma y tomaba la pistola de portales.

-Buena suerte, 501. La necesitarás.-Se despidió el agente al entregarle el pequeño dispositivo con la pequeña y  
casi nula información que tenían acerca de aquel Rick, un segundo antes de que el muchacho desapareciera a través del portal.

Al encontrarse oculto, y tan lejos de la federación como pudo, comenzó a ver la información sobre c-137, el cabo de treinta minutos de investigación un conocido había logrado decirle donde los rumores ubicaban al Rick que buscaba, sin embargo eso no lo hacía más fácil, por que aunque habia reducido la busqueda a una dimensión, planeta y ciudad, aun no había terminado.

Aún así, y si ese Rick se parecía un poco al suyo, podía tener una idea de donde encontrarlo, ya que aquella dimensión y planeta se le hacían bastante conocidos en un amargo recuerdo.

Pronto estuvo en un lugar de oscuro paisaje, donde seres de distintos tipos, colores y tamaños se movían de un lugar al otro buscando aquello que necesitaban, un lugar que el mismo había visitado muchas veces para ver a aquellos que deseaban contratar sus servicios no tan bien aceptados.

Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que estuvo en un lugar como ese, tan aterrorizado sin su Rick que casi le temblaban las manos, sin embargo, era el miedo algo que no podía permitirse sino quería terminar muerto, y se sintió tan sólo, tan insignificante como todos los días de su vida antes de ese en aquella misión sin sentido.

Se rindió con el primer disparo y la muerte en sus manos que su abuelo había provocado, perdió la esperanza de algo mejor, de un destino que no estuviera tan lleno de oscuridad, debía aceptar que ya no podía escapar de esa vida en que Rick lo había dejado, sus errores le impedirían volver atrás, ya no había salida, no había escapatoria, por que ya estaba demasiado manchado, demasiado roto.

Sin embargo, y aunque aquello no cambiaría nada, no cambiaría las muertes en sus manos, atrapar a aquel Rick le daría la oportunidad de ser libre de las consecuencias de lo que había hecho, incluso durante un fugaz momento, incluso sino podía ser feliz nunca más, podría encontrar un breve momento de alivio, su libertad significaba que ese Rick perdiera la suya.

Escondiendo sus armas, se movió entre la música lejana y las voces y gruñidos de palabras incomprensibles, moviéndose bastante sigiloso, sabía que después de todo lo que había hecho, no sólo la federación galáctica tenía un precio sobre su cabeza, y aunque tenía suerte de tener varias versiones de si mismo para ocultarse, no podía confiar.

El tiempo pasó, y cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencido se detuvo en un bar que recordaba una vez haber visitado con Rick. Caminó entre los ebrios intergalácticos, sin poder evitar los recuerdos que aparecieron ante el.

El muchacho permaneció inmóvil, con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos un instante antes de entrar en el lugar, sentandose en un oscuro rincon de la habitacion con la cabeza baja, buscando un momentaneo descanso para su mente acelerada, y una busqueda que no parecía llevar a ninguna parte, de pronto algunas miradas posándose en el.

-Vaya, pero si no es el mismisimo Morty Smith...-Pronunció inesperadamente una voz, y los ojos castaños de Morty se alzaron entonces, encontrando un conocido rostro del pasado mientras el contrario se inclinaba en la mesa y le sonreía con frialdad.-...¿Como estaba la prisión, amigo?, ¿Disfrutaste tu tiempo en las rejas?.

-Más te vale largarte ahora.-Advirtió amenazante, recostandose cómodamente en el sofá de cuero negro.-No estoy de humor para bastardos idiotas.

-El único bastardo idiota aquí eres tu por volver a aparecerte aquí después de lo que hiciste.-Casi gruño el otro, sus manos golpeando con fuerza la mesa entre ellos, la furia hirviendo en sus ojos, y la mirada de Morty se detuvo en el arma que sostenía en su costado, inclinandose entonces hacia adelante con una burlona sonrisa en su boca.

-Se que estas resentido por lo de la última vez, pero te daré un consejo, no hagas algo estúpido, por que ambos sabemos que te atravesare la maldita cabeza de un solo disparo antes de que puedas poner tus manos sobre esa arma.-Afirmó, bajo las atentas y de pronto silenciosas miradas, en la música de los seres alrededor, entonces levantándose, dirigiéndose a la puerta antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra cosa a la ciudad que caía en la tormenta.

Decidió seguir buscando, diciéndose que aquello habia sido una pérdida de tiempo, por que no importaba que fueran la misma persona, no todos los Rick, y no todos los Mortys eran iguales, y quizás ya se hubiera marchado de esa dimensión, simplemente podría estar caminando a ciegas, siguiendo una pista demasiado antigua, de pronto su camino siendo interrumpido por unos alienigenas verdes tres veces más alto que el, sin esperar un segundo se volteó, encontrando entonces al otro muchacho humano en ese lugar lejano de su tierra.

-¿No te cansas de seguirme?.-Preguntó casi aburrido al enfrentar su mirada detrás del arma que sostenia en su contra, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, escondiéndose de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer sobre ellos bajo la capucha oscura de la chaqueta que usaba.

-¿Sabes, Morty?, la vida no es nada fácil aquí, no para los humanos como nosotros, por eso voy a necesitar mi dinero de vuelta.-Fue lo unico que dijo bajo el sonido de las gotas comenzando a caer a su alrededor, otros dos tipos cuidando su espalda.

-Te tiembla demasiado la mano para dispararme.-Declaró adelantandose un paso, sin importarle el arma que apuntaba hacia su cabeza, su corazón acelerado casi rogando el golpe que callaria todo su dolor.

-No te quiero muerto, Morty, solo lo suficiente herido para que lo pienses mejor la proxima vez que vayas a traicionarme.-Terminó por decir, bajando el artefacto con una tenue sonrisa antes de mover la cabeza en afirmación a sus compañeros.-Tienes tres días. Adelante, chicos.-Dio la orden y se marchó del lugar.

En cuanto escuchó los pasos acercándose, su mano rodeó el arma, logrando dispararle a uno de ellos en un veloz movimiento antes de que tomaran su mano, un ruidoso disparo se perdió en la lluvia al forcejear para soltarse del férreo agarre, el arma cayendo y rebotando en el suelo.

Golpes fueron lanzados de su parte, llenos de la hirviente ira, sus puños volviéndose su arma, hasta que uno de ellos golpeó su cuerpo contra la pared, aturdiendolo.

Al mismo tiempo que los golpes caían, y entre movimientos furiosos, luchó por liberarse, sin embargo los otros eran más fuertes, y un golpe directamente en la parte baja de sus costillas le arrebató el aliento, entonces la punta de un arma alcanzando la piel de su estómago, la electricidad esparciendose dolorosamente a través de cada nervio y parte de su cuerpo.

-Bien.-Asintió alzando el rostro entre la lluvia y los húmedos mechones castaños, conteniendo un grito, temblando, sin mostrar un rastro de miedo o dolor, demasiado orgulloso para proferir sonido o suplicar que se detuvieran, sólo teniendo fuerza para seguir luchando.-Muestrenme todo lo que tienen, malditos hijos de perra.

Entre los golpes, rápidamente la sangre de Morty cayó, aturdiendo sus pensamientos hasta que la oscuridad comenzó a nublarle la vista en el silencio, donde sólo podía escuchar la lluvia derramarse en el suelo junto al líquido carmesí, hasta que de pronto, el agarre sobre sus brazos se perdió y se desplomó en el suelo.

Bajo la lluvia, sus rodillas golpearon el frío suelo, sus manos contra el cemento mientras trataba de respirar a través del dolor, alzando la mirada entonces y cuando pudo tomar una respiración.

Sus ojos encontraron los cuerpos muertos entre la tormenta, antes de escuchar los pasos acercándose perdiéndose en la lluvia, y ver a la persona al final del callejón antes de acercarse y agacharse frente a el, sus ojos se cerraron cuando puntos negros aparecieron frente a su vista, cayéndose.

Su cuerpo fue alzado del suelo, su rostro cayendo contra el hombro de alguien a quien no podía ver entre las nubes negras de sus ojos, sin fuerzas para seguir peleando, manchando su ropa de rojo entonces y mientras la inconsciencia se apoderaba de el, y sus ojos finalmente se cerraban, mientras deseaba con cada doloroso aliento no tener que volver a despertar nunca más.

Horas más tarde, perdido en confusión, sus ojos se abrieron, parpadeando en la oscuridad de la habitación unos instantes, un segundo antes de que el dolor le golpeara con fuerza y la lluvia en el cristal sonara en sus oídos. Una mueca apareció en su boca y se sentó en la cama, sus dedos rozando las vendas blancas bajo su ropa teñida de carmesí, entonces se forzó a recordar como había terminado en ese lugar incluso a través del dolor que sentía.

-Al fin despiertas...-Escuchó decir desde la entrada, una sombra apareciendo en el marco de la puerta, la mirada sobre sus ojos haciéndolo temblar.

Los ojos de aquel Rick se posaron en los suyos, mirándolo fijamente, y por una razón que el muchacho fue incapaz de comprender, su corazón se estremeció y las palabras se estancaron en su garganta en medio de su confusión, siendo imposible pronunciar cualquier sonido.

-Cambiate y luego baja a la cocina. Te veo ahí.-Fue lo que dijo al lanzarle una camisa de impecable celeste, bastante diferente a su ropa húmeda de lluvia y sucia de sangre antes de que se marchara.

Morty no pudo entender por qué lo ayudaría, por que cualquiera ayudaría a alguien como el, que curaran sus heridas, no entendió por qué cualquiera mostraría un poco de amabilidad al no dejar que siguieran lastimandolo, alguien que fue deshechado incluso por su misma familia.

Alguien tan dañado, tan roto. Un monstruo como el.

Sus ojos miraron con desconfianza la ropa en sus manos entonces, apretandola entre sus dedos, suspirando antes de levantarse, un instante antes abandonar la habitación entre el silencio.

Saludos y besos para todos.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Capitulo 2: Libertad Robada

Bajo las escaleras con la ropa cambiada, con la ropa de aquel Rick que le quedaba un tanto grande y casi alcanzaba sus rodillas, su mente corría deprisa mientras bajaba, debía encontrar sus armas, esquivar a aquel Rick y marcharse lo más pronto posible para continuar buscando, por que cada segundo perdido significaba un momento de libertad arrebatada.

Encontró a Rick entonces, alzando la mirada al escucharlo entrar, mirándolo en silencio unos instantes mientras el se acercaba cautelosamente, la desconfianza y su acelerado latir obligándole a hablar.

-¿Por que me ayudaste?.-Preguntó Morty seriamente, sin cambiar su fría expresión a pesar de que era ese rostro el que parecia recordarle tanto sus errores, cada muerte.

-¿Crees que te dejaria morir ahí?.-Devolvió en otra pregunta aquel Rick que desconocia, y el menor suspiró profundamente, esbozando una sonrisa carente de emoción.

-Abandonar a las personas es lo que mejor hacen los Rick.-Respondió en un tono amargo, sin poder evitar los recuerdos en su mente, sin poder olvidar el daño.-A ustedes nosotros no les importamos, entonces responde por que decidiste hacerlo, por que solo no te fuiste como siempre haces.

-No importa la dimensión, sigues siendo mi nieto, Morty.-Pronunció sin alterarse por sus palabras, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del muchacho, entonces sonando casi divertido.-Ellos te hicieron mucho daño, aunque admito que no te quedaste atrás al darles una paliza, tienes buena puntería.

-¿Cuanto tiempo pasó?.-Morty preguntó, posando sus ojos en las afueras de la ventana y el oscurecido horizonte antes de volver la mirada hasta Rick.

-Cuatro horas.

-¿Donde están mis armas?.

-Lejos de tu alcance, se perfectamente lo peligroso que eres con ellas. Y te necesito aquí, por ahora.

-Damelas. Ahora.-Pidió como una orden el menor, acercándose un paso amenazante.

-No, primero me diras por que la federación galáctica te dejo ir F-35.-Declaró para sorpresa del muchacho, quien lo miró en estupefacto silencio al escucharlo mencionar su dimensión, ese que hace tiempo habia dejado de ser su hogar, el que hace tanto habia abandonado, y que en cuanto la desesperación lo consumió tambien lo abandonó a el, lo dejó solo en la oscuridad.

-Más te vale darme mis cosas, o si no...-Se interrumpió a si mismo en su furia ante un pasado que prefería olvidar, sus palabras perdiéndose en el aire al encontrar su mirada y verlo acercarse un paso en su dirección.

-¿O si no que?.-Presionó Rick, un paso más cerca, dejando clara la diferencia de alturas entre ambos, bajando la mirada hasta el menor, quien lo miró serio y desafiante a pesar de la sensación que aparecía en su interior.

-O sino serás el próximo en morir, no me importa matar un Rick, de hecho, sería un gran placer hacerlo, e incluso sin mis armas lo hare.-Sonó amenazante, y Rick sonrió entonces, sin poder contenerse más antes de que una carcajada escapara de sus labios, divertido por su imprudente valentía.

-No podrías matarme, Morty.-Negó con la cabeza al decir.

-¿Apuestas?.-Preguntó Morty, la furia quemandole la garganta.

-Cualquier cosa que estés pensando, yo ya la pensé, así que pequeño bastardo, hablaras, o no podrás irte de esta dimensión nunca más, por que puedes intentarlo y terminar muerto en un millón de pedazos. Claro que tenía un plan de respaldo en caso de que quisieras escapar y es que me da curiosidad saber por qué te dejarían ir con tus expedientes y tus crímenes.-Respondió Rick, la dureza de su voz filtrandose en su tranquila amenaza.

Morty sabía que hablaba en serio, que no le importaria matarlo, que haberlo salvado una vez no importaba si el se interponia ante lo que quería, tambien sabía que no podría con un Rick, por que no importaba lo rápido que pudiera disparar, el era más inteligente, y como sabía, su abuelo siempre tenia un plan de reserva.

Furioso apretó sus manos en puños unos instantes, controlando las emociones que consumian su interior, eso en lo que no era muy bueno, y es que las unicas veces en las que era capaz de mantener el control, era con un arma en sus manos, el control que venía con saber que podía decidir sobre su camino, y sobre las vidas de los demás, uno que el le estaba arrebatando en ese mismo momento.

-Me pidieron que encontrara a alguien, ellos son demasiado idiotas lograrlo por si mismos.-Terminó diciendo, y aquello era justo lo que Rick estaba buscando.

-¿A quien quiere la federación, Morty?.-Preguntó el mayor, y Morty se nego a hablar en su silencio, alzando la mirada cuando Rick tomó su rostro con brusquedad y alzó su rostro en su dirección, sus ojos intensos, logrando que un temblor recorriera su cuerpo.-Habla de una vez, no te conviene acabar mi paciencia, niño. Debe ser alguien importante para que te soltaran a ti, para necesitar a alguien como tu, después de los trescientos cadáveres que has dejado atrás.

-Rick de la dimension C-137. Dicen que es el peor de todos.-Murmuró por que no tenía mucha opción más que responder sino queria morir en ese preciso momento, por que el podia ver, en sus ojos la misma mirada que el tenia ante sus víctimas, Morty no dudaba que el acabaría con el sino obtenía lo que quería, era su reputacion lo que lo dejaba en desventaja.

Rick solo lo miró en silencio, sus ojos fijos dentro de los suyos, todavia sin soltarlo, antes de que una sonrisa sombría apareciera en su boca.

-Entonces felicidades, Morty, acabas de encontrarlo. Pero ellos tienen razon, yo soy el peor de todos, y como entenderás no puedo dejar que les digas nada, así que...-Respondió para su sorpresa, antes de que con un movimiento del mayor, y un doloroso pinchazo, su vista se oscureciera, la insconciencia comenzando a apoderarse de su cuerpo con rapidez, sus piernas fallando, desplomandose, y entre las sombras de su mente, sintiera su respiración en su oido, escuchando su voz.-...Buenas noches.

Entre pensamientos confusos, sueños mezclados con la realidad a traves de la oscuridad de su cabeza, Morty vio de nuevo el momento en que todo había acabado, el momento en que tomó ese camino, ese destino que no le permitiría escapar.

-Ven aquí, Morty.-Le había ordenado su Rick, rodeandole el cuello con un brazo en un apretado agarre que simulaba un brusco abrazo, el aroma a alcohol golpeandole con fuerza al menor.

-Estas ebrio.-Replicó intentando soltarse, y el mayor sólo sonrió como toda respuesta.

-Quiero pedirte un favor, mi querido Morty.-Pronunció ignorando sus palabras y los inútiles intentos de escapar, tomando todo su esfuerzo hablar y mantenerse en pie al mismo tiempo, apuntando en dirección a un hombre de profundos ojos azules al otro lado de la habitación, cerca de la puerta, bajo la música estruendosa, todavía sosteniendo entre sus dedos la botella a medio llenar de whiskey.-¿Ves a ese bastardo de allí?.

-Si.-Respondió dudoso, y el mayor permaneció en silencio unos momentos, inclinandose en su oído, estremeciendolo en su respiración.

-Te enseñe a usar el arma, ahora quiero verte usarla.-Murmuró en voz baja, apenas audible entre la música, y su corazón se paralizó por un instante.

-¿Que?, no, Rick, no quiero. No puedo.-Su voz se tambaleo en miedo al decir, de nuevo tratando de sacarse de su agarre, retroceder lejos de el, sin creer posible que seria capaz de hacer algo como eso, estremeciendo ante la intimidante mirada de Rick.

-No te crié para ser un maldito cobarde, Morty, ahora saca tu arma y hazle caso a tu abuelo.

-No, no puedo hacer eso.-Afirmó negando con la cabeza, y con una mala mirada ante su determinacion Rick lo soltó, sentándose de vuelta en su asiento, tomando otro largo trago del amargo líquido en la botella, sintiendolo arder todo el camino a través de su garganta, de la misma manera en que hacia su furia.

Habia pensado entonces ingenuamente que lo dejaría ir, que olvidaría aquel tema, sin embargo debió recordar que Rick es de los que hace lo que sea para conseguir lo que quiere, debió saber que planeaba algo cuando desapareció, cuando basto un tiempo para no encontrarlo en el lugar, Morty suspiró antes de salir a buscarlo, temiendo quedarse solo en un lugar tan lejado a su casa como ese.

Lo encontró al cabo de un momento en la entrada de un callejón, de pie y aparentemente esperando que lo hallara, a su espalda un cuerpo debió y sangrante que permanecía tembloroso de rodillas en el suelo.

-¿Que está pasando?

-Mira Morty, sinceramente, no me sirves de esta manera, siendo tan cobarde y tan débil...-Comenzó a decir al caminar a su alrededor, hasta ponerse a su espalda, bloqueandole la salida del callejón mientras sus palabras se le clavaban como dagas, y lentamente su corazon comenzaba a sangrar.-...Tu padre te abandonó, tu madre no te quería tener, y Summer te despreciaba, yo te salve de eso, te lleve conmigo y te quise cuando nadie más lo hizo. Sin importarme lo inútil e insignificante que eres, por que tienes que aceptarlo, es por eso que nadie puede quererte. Eres un ser patético, y soy lo único que tienes en todo el universo.

-Rick...-Intentó detenerlo en un hilo de voz, y el mayor puso el arma en su mano, tomando su muñeca y obligándole a apuntar frente a el, directamente a la cabeza del hombre de asustada mirada y rostro sangrante, uno que había cometido el error de meterse con Rick.

-No puedo quedarme con cosas inservibles, cosas rotas, y no me importa que seas mi sangre, me deshare de ti en un segundo sino me pruebas que vale la pena conservarte. Dispara, y entonces no tendrás que estar solo de nuevo, me quedaré a tu lado.-Terminó por decir sobre su oido, ya el cuerpo del menor temblando de manera irrefrenable ante el dolor que sentía, y el miedo que lo golpeaba.

-¿Lo prometes?.-Preguntó ya en un resignado tono, bajo y sin fuerza, y no quería eso, no quería a Rick, no quería quedarse al lado de una persona que lo dañaba tanto, que era tan destructiva y solo haría que su vida cayera en el abismo, sin embargo el también tenía razon, no tenía otra cosa en el universo, no tenía nada a lo que aferrarse, y no podía abandonar lo unico que todavía le quedaba.

-Lo prometo.-Sonrió al decir el mayor, rodeando los dedos de Morty con los suyos y manteniendolo firme hacia el tembloroso y aterrado hombre en el suelo, sus manos juntas rozando el gatillo, los ojos del muchacho mirando los ajenos antes de que el disparo abandonara el arma y atravesara su cabeza, antes de que sus manos se mancharan de sangre para siempre, viendo sus ojos cerrarse, y su cuerpo caer sin vida al suelo frío y húmedo del callejón, segundos antes de despertar.

El muchacho permaneció inmóvil en el suelo, sus ojos levemente parpadeando en una habitación oscura sólo iluminada por una lámpara lejana y en la mesa de trabajo donde el mayor permanecia, frío metal contra sus muñecas cuando sintió el dolor en su cuello, provocado por la reciente herida que Rick había dejado en el.

-Te saque el rastreador que ellos te pusieron, deberías agredecerme por eso, podrian haberte matado en cualquier momento.-Escuchó la voz de Rick al sentarse en el suelo como explicacion a las vendas y el dolor, mientras los ojos de Morty se detenían en aquellas esposas que mantenían sus manos sujetas y lejos de su libertad.

-¿Eso debería hacerme sentir mejor?, tu eres peor que ellos.-Pronunció con sus ojos fijos en sus muñecas, lentamente la sonmoliencia retrocediendo, igual que el pasado en recuerdos que deseaba olvidar, en silencio tomando un pequeño trozo de metal caído en la habitacion que era su laboratorio a unos metros y bajo un mueble, tan pequeño que cabia en una mano, lo suficientemente valioso aun asi.

-Agradece que al menos no estabas consciente mientras te hacia esa pequeña operacion, y por liberarte de esa cosa que los de la federacion te pusieron.-Respondio Rick sin mirarlo, sin darse la vuelta, demasiado concentrado en aquello en que trabajaba.

-Si lo hiciste, es por que por alguna razon necesitabas hacerlo.-Replico Morty, los movimientos de sus manos rapidos y sutiles, sus ojos fijandose sobre la mesa de trabajo, en el arma que permanecia inofensiva junto a Rick, indefensa hasta que estuviera en sus manos.-No finjas ser una buena persona, sabemos que los Rick pueden ser muchas cosas excepto eso.

-Claro, yo no podia arriesgarme a que te rastrearan hasta aqui.-Fue la respuesta del cientifico, un segundo antes de que las esposas cayeran pesadamente contra el suelo, el sonido atravesando la habitacion mientras Morty se acercaba con rapidez, y tomaba en su mano el arma junto a Rick, quien solo lo miro en silencio cuando el muchacho retrocedio y le apunto con el arma.

-Tendrás que hacerlo mejor la proxima vez, anciano.-Morty pronuncio fijando sus ojos en los suyos, su mano sosteniendo con firmeza el artefacto ante el, directamente a la cabeza de Rick, quien permanecio impasible incluso en la amenaza contra su vida.

-Eres bueno, niño.-Solto de pronto el mayor.

-Claramente.-Respondio Morty retrocediendo un paso mas lejos del mayor, con el arma en alto, sus ojos mirando fijamente a Rick, decidido a terminar con aquello de una vez, arrastrarlo a traves de un portal hasta la federacion y asi poder continuar.-Ahora vendras conmigo.

-Un tanto impulsivo quizas, ¿Supongo que ahora querras llevarme hasta la federacion?, ¿No recuerdas acaso lo que te dije antes, Morty?.-Pregunto levantandose, acercandose lentamente hasta el menor, hasta que el cañon del arma se presiono en su pecho, con una presumida sonrisa y que Morty quiso arrancarle de un golpe.-Lo que sea que hayas pensado, yo lo pense antes.

-No esta cargada.-Suspiro al decir Morty al ver lo que sus palabras significaban, al cabo de un momento en silencio, aun asi sin bajar el frio artefacto entre sus dedos, viendolo negar con la cabeza.

-No dejaria un arma cargada cerca de ti, pero queria ver de lo que eras capaz, si podrias liberarte tu solo, y la verdad es que me sorprendes, no muchas personas pueden escapar a esas esposas, yo las diseñe, los rumores que he escuchado de ti parecen quedarse cortos en comparacion.-Musito casi complacido, tomando la mano de Morty y bajando el arma al suelo, viendo como la furia comenzaba a aparecer en el ante el engaño en que habia caido.

-Bien, ya viste lo que puedo hacer, ¿Ahora que, Rick?.-El muchacho pregunto molesto, dejando el arma vacia con un golpe sobre la mesa, bruscamente, alzando la mirada furioso hasta los ojos de Rick, sin comprender las intenciones detras de sus acciones, de nuevo comenzando a sentirse abrumado por las emociones que no podia apagar.-¿Que demonios quieres conmigo?.

-Ahora, lo que quiero. Es hacerte un trato, uno que espero, sea mucho mejor que el que te hicieron ellos.-Respondio Rick, y Morty lo miro sin decir nada, ningun sonido escapando de sus labios, las palabras estancandose en su garganta unos momentos.

-Esta bien Rick...-Sonrio Morty friamente al decir, ocultando cualquier emocion que pudo haber tenido, cruzandose de brazos frente al mayor.-...Veamos cuanto puedes ofrecer, veamos cuanto vale tu libertad.

Saludos y besos para todos. :D

Gracias por leer.


	4. Capitulo 3: Inocentes

El silencio inundó la habitación unos instantes, y lo único que Morty deseó fue poder marcharse, poner tanta distancia como pudiera entre el y ese Rick, incluso cuando el miedo ya no era parte de su ser, que ese era un sentimiento olvidado, estaba aterrado por aquello que sucedía en su interior cada vez que el posaba sus ojos en los suyos.

-¿Que te ofrecieron ellos?-Su pregunta alzada al aire lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y tomando una respiración profunda, empujando las palabras fuera de su boca, Morty habló.

-Dejar de buscarme, limpiar cada muerte y robo de los expedientes, por que al parecer tu eres incluso peor de lo que soy yo, y harán lo que sea, incluso confiar en alguien como yo para capturarte.-Respondió el menor recostandose en la mesa de trabajo, sus manos aferrandose el borde metálico.

-Lo soy.-Confirmó con una sonrisa que ocultó cualquier muestra de daño y emoción, su semblante impasible.-Se que podrías haber escapado de la federación si lo hubieras deseado, entonces, ¿Por que no lo hiciste?.

-Por que no valía la pena, no tenia ningún lugar al que volver, nada afuera de todos modos.-Se encogió de hombros el muchacho al decir, con indiferencia, incluso cuando esas palabras la pesaban profundamente en el corazón, muy en el fondo, donde aún quedaban rastros de lo que fue un día.-Y ellos hubieran seguido buscandome de hacerlo, y estoy cansado, no quiero huir por siempre, no puedes huir por siempre.

-Yo lo he hecho.-Replicó el mayor, y Morty lo miró en silencio un instante, una burlona sonrisa en su boca.

-¿Si?, ¿Y como te ha resultado eso?.-Pregunto cruzandose de brazos frente a él, mirándolo con fijeza.-Por que no veo a nadie aquí, estas solo Rick, eso es todo lo que consigues cuando huyes lejos.

-No necesito a nadie.-Declaró con seguridad, por que así había sido durante años, y Morty negó tristemente con la cabeza al escucharlo.

-En el fondo todos necesitamos a alguien, incluso si no queremos hacerlo. Incluso si no meremos que alguien permanezca a nuestro lado, por que la soledad es demasiado aterradora.-Murmuró en voz baja, apenas un suspiro bajo los ojos de Rick que permanecían en silencio sobre el.

-No puedo discutir eso.-Sonrió amargamente Rick, durante un breve instante su frialdad rompiéndose, sólo un instante antes de volver a hablar.-Bien, nunca seremos libres si no dejamos de huir, pero la federación jamás dejará de perseguirnos, por que no lo harán, incluso si borran tus expedientes, estaran esperando hasta el más mínimo error para volver a encerrarte.

-No puedo discutir eso.-Repitió el muchacho sus palabras, ya que el mismo pensamiento había cruzado su cabeza, sabía que quizás todo era una mentira, un chantaje barato, sin embargo había aceptado a pesar de sus emociones por que necesitaba eso, necesitaba una pequeña esperanza de libertad.-¿Pero que otra opción tengo?.

-Ayudarme a derrocar a la federación, hacer caer a cada uno de sus agentes, y luego podrás ser libre.

-¿Como planeas hacerlo?.

-Te diré cuando sepa que me ayudarás.-Replico el mayor al decir, y Morty suspiro profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Estas proponiendo asesinar y derrumbar a los más poderosos del universo?, ¿Matar hasta el último de ellos?.-Preguntó Morty seriamente, casi sin creer sus palabras por un instante, sin embargo la firmeza de Rick no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre lo que estaba diciendo.

-Claro.-Fue su respuesta, y Morty asintió lentamente, se pronto una pequeña sonrisa dibujandose en su rostro, por que no podía pensar en algo mejor que vengarse de aquellos que lo encerraron y luego lo usaron como su marioneta al enviarlo por Rick, usando su vida en su contra con aquel dispositivo en su cuello.

-¿Entonces como podría negarme?.-Terminó por preguntar, y Rick le devolvió la sonrisa, estirando su mano en su dirección, una que Morty tomó para cerrar su trato juntos, evitando pensar en el estremecimiento que le recorrió el cuerpo ante su toque.

Minutos después, cuando Morty comió y Rick le aseguró que por qué era inconveniente que muriera de hambre todavía, volvieron al lugar en que el lo había encerrado, ahora mas como socios, al menos como Morty deseaba pensar.

-Me devolverás mis armas.-Afirmó el menor con el primer paso dentro de la habitación, y Rick asintió con la cabeza.-Todas mis cosas.

-Claro. Cuando nos vayamos, no antes.-Respondió, y Morty lo miró furioso unos instantes.-Puedo hacer caer a toda la federación, pero jamás he estado dentro, necesitaba a alguien que si hubiera estado ahí, alguien lo suficientemente escurridizo para no ser visto.

-Ahí entro yo en tu plan.-Entendió el punto de tenerlo ahí, por que lo necesitaba y mantenía ahí cuando deshacerse de el era tan fácil.

-Si, entramos, acabamos con la federación, y nos vamos quitándoles todo lo que tienen, luego cada uno se va por su lado y no tenemos que volver a vernos.

-Aun así tu plan tiene una falla, por que la federación cambia su ubicación como mínimo una vez al día para no ser atacados, de la misma manera que lo hacen en la ciudadela de los Rick, incluso si te ayudo, no podemos encontrarlo.-Replico el menor, y Rick asintio, ya que tambien habia pensado en ese detalle que parecia tan importante.

-Y tu chip envía una señal irrastreable, ya intente ubicar la ubicación del emisor y no hay nada, cuidaron sus pasos está vez.-Revelo con sus palabras la verdadera razon por que lo habia liberado de el hasta el muchacho.

-Esperaban que quizás me atraparas, tomaras el chip y los rastrearas.-Suspiro Morty al decir, viendo como habian prevido cada movimiento que su abuelo pudiera usar en su contra, sin embargo no pensaba que importara, Rick seguia siendo mas inteligente que cualquiera, y sabia que ya debia de tener un plan listo.- ¿Entonces que hacemos?.

-Buscamos información, el universo es grande, pero no puedes desaparecer...-Respondió, y Morty asintió con la cabeza, mirando seriamente sus ojos, preguntandose como incluso siendo iguales aquel frente a el podia parecer tan diferente de su Rick.-...Bueno, no totalmente, y conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos. Asi que tenemos que irnos, lo encontraremos en la dimensión c-843.

-Bien, iremos, pero tengo que encargarme de algo primero, y necesito mis armas para eso, asi que me las daras, y no me importa si es por las buenas o las malas.-Afirmó el menor antes de marchar, y Rick pudo imaginarse hacia donde se dirigían, que iría en busca del que había enviado a aquellos tipos que lo hirieron y que el había eliminado para quitárselos de encima cuando lo encontró en la lluvia, y no pudo negarse al pensar en lo divertido que sería verlo.

Morty puso las coordernadas en el arma de portales y se la entregó a Rick, quien lo disparó hasta la puerta, para luego atravesarlo con rapidez, sin perder un segundo más mientras los dedos del menor se cerraban alrededor de su arma láser.

Se encontraron en una lujosa habitación, con vista a una acelerada ciudad de luces destellantes a medianoche. Rick pudo ver como los ojos de Morty brillaban con furia al levantar el arma y dispararle a los guardias en la puerta que cayeron para comenzar a desangrarse en un charco de líquido azul que simulaba ser su espesa sangre, como los ojos asustados de un muchacho lo miraban antes de estirarse por el arma en la mesa.

-Atrévete a hacerlo, y te atravesare la cabeza.-Lo interrumpió Morty apuntandole fijamente, sin cambiar su sería expresión, y el otro tragó con dificultad, su corazón dando un latido asustado.

-Morty, podemos hablar...-Se esforzó por hablar, y le pareció curioso que sólo cuando su vida estaba amenazada quisiera hablar, sólo cuando ya no estaba oculto detrás de aquellos a quienes le pagaba por protegerlo.

-A eso vengo precisamente, así que ahora, levantate y alejate de la mesa.-Le ordenó, y el otro, con las manos en alto siguió sus órdenes, Morty soltando un suspiro antes de guardar su arma bajo la sorprendida y confusas miradas del castaño y de Rick.

Con pasos calmos se acercó, la altura del otro distando por unos centímetros que no importaron cuando su puño golpeó su rostro, y los demás golpes llegaron, y en silencio, escuchando los sonidos estruendosos de la paliza en los oídos, Rick observó la escena.

De pronto, Morty tomó un cuchillo, la furia en su interior al recordar el dolor que le habían provocado siendo suficiente para empujar su mano hasta el cuerpo frente a él, sintiendo en el filo el calor de su sangre y la respiración perdida un instante.

-Quédate tranquilo, me asegure de no tocar nada importante.-Le dijo fríamente, escuchando sus quejidos llenos de dolor mientras la sangre goteaba al suelo, llenandolo de carmín al mantener el cuchillo enterrado en su cuerpo, fijando entonces su sombría mirada en los asustados ojos del otro, el que no era nada sin un arma, por que su fuerza sólo dependía de ella.-Pero que quede claro, no vuelvas a amenazarme, por que la próxima vez la pérdida de un poco de sangre no importará, ya te lo dije, te atravesare el cerebro de un solo disparo. ¿Queda claro?.

-Mm...-Se quejó en voz baja, apenas logrando pensar en algo que no fuera el cuchillo atravesando su piel.

-Te hizo una pregunta, responde maldito imbécil.-Demandó Rick del otro lado de la habitación, viendo la escena casi con diversión en la que Morty habia dejado al otro desangrandose, y esforzándose por respirar a través del dolor, el muchacho contestó.

-Si, lo entiendo.-Terminó por decir en aceleradas respiraciones, su rostro contrayendose de dolor.

-Bien...-Morty retiró el cuchillo, viéndolo caer en sus rodillas al suelo de la habitación, su sangre cayendo con mayor rapidez, entonces el muchacho sonriendo al encontrar su adolorida mirada.-...Que tengas un buen día, Sean.-Miró entonces a Rick, volteandose en su dirección.-Sacanos de aquí.

Rick asintió a sus palabras, y en silencio lo llevo a un lugar diferente, uno donde nadie viera la sangre o como su mano temblaba a instantes sobre el cuchillo ensangrentado antes de soltarlo al suelo, viéndolo respirar aceleradamente, por que sabía que sus heridas debían estar provocándole un profundo dolor.

Morty miro su ropa cubierta de rojo, quitándose la chaqueta antes de lanzarla al suelo, sin soportar mirar durante más tiempo la sangre que le traía tantos amargos recuerdos.

-No entiendo por qué hacer un trato con la federación, es bastante obvio que te encanta tener un arma en las manos.-Replicó Rick al atravesar el portal, y los ojos del menor se alzaron en su dirección, ocultandole su dolor, mirándolo en silencio unos instantes.

-Las armas no son mi problema, mi problema es que cuando las tienes personas inocentes terminan muriendo, y no quiero matar inocentes, ya no más.-Murmuró al pensar en aquellas que habían perdido la vida en sus manos, unas por deseos de su Rick, otras para asegurarse de poder seguir con vida, de sobrevivir en un universo demasiado despiadado para alguien que había sido tan débil y tan cobarde, sin darse cuenta que uno de los inocentes y el primero que había muerto por culpa de Rick, había sido él.

-¿Que hay de el?.

-El es más parecido a mi que a un inocente, nadie lo extrañaría.-Afirmó sin rastros de arrepentimiento, ocultandose detras una máscara que parecía irrompible, y que no podía dejar nadie supiera podía desmoronarse en cualquier momento.-Tenemos que irnos.

-Estas herido.-Pronunció Rick deteniendolo antes de que pudiera dar alejarse, tomando la muñeca, la mano ensangrentada y herida del menor después del ataque, y la sangre que le había caído.

-No es nada.-Murmuró encogiendose de hombros con indiferencia, incluso cuando el dolor que le envolvía las manos decían lo contrario, sin embargo había sentido sufrimientos peores, y aquello no parecía más que un rasguño para el.

-Ven acá.-Rick halo de el más cerca, de su bata tomando una venda, lentamente envolviendo su mano, cubriendo los raspones sangrantes de sus nudillos con unos movimientos que parecian extrañamente suaves sobre la piel de Morty para alguien tan frío como el.

-¿Por qué te molestas en curar mis heridas?.-Preguntó confusamente al encontrar su mirada, cuando bajo la suya, frunciendo el ceño mientras el continuaba su trabajo y terminaba de vendar su mano lastimada.

-Te lo dije, eres mi nieto no importa la dimensión, no quiero verte herido.-Respondió soltandolo, retomando su camino a través de la calle, disparando el portal al final del callejón en el que estaban, antes de soltar y decir tan fríamente como el viento que hacia a Morty temblar.-Y si te pasa algo, todo mi plan se derrumba, así que no puedes morirte hasta que todo haya terminado. Ahora que hicimos lo que querías, ¿Seguimos?.

-Si.-Asintió antes de seguirlo, sus ojos confusos mirando su entorno antes de preguntar.-¿Donde estamos?.

-En uno de los lugares más divertidos del universo ..-Musito el mayor segundos después, y al cruzar el portal hasta un lugar lleno de luz de sol, de voces animadas, una playa de blanca arena y de palmeras de vivos colores verdosos, rodeando sus hombros con el brazo y una sonrisa en los labios entonces, susurrando en su oído mientras Morty permanecía en silencio mirando alrededor.-...Bienvenido al soleado Miami, Morty.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Capitulo 4: Miedo pasado

Las luces destellantes golpearon el rostro de Morty al entrar en el lugar, dejando atras el atarceder que cubria el cielo en esa dimension, la música estruendosa sonando en sus oidos al acompañar al mayor entre las personas que bailaban con descontrol sobre la pista, y que por unos momentos le dificultaban el seguir a Rick, hasta que su mano le rodeo la muñeca y lo halo a su lado, junto a su cuerpo para hacerlo caminar entre las personas danzantes, empujando a los demás para que pudiera pasar.

-¿No te dan ganas de bailar?.-Preguntó ruidosamente por encima de la musica Rick, cerca de su oído, y Morty le fruncio el ceño al negar con la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse en los ojos del mayor, y no en aquellos que los rodeaban.

-Ni en broma.-Respondió frunciendo el ceño, haciendo a Rick soltar una pequeña risa ante su semblante tan serio.-Vamos Rick, ¿Que estamos haciendo aqui?.

-Buscamos a la persona que lo sabe todo, de todos. Solo vamos. Es por aqui.-Le indico con un movimiento de cabeza, halando de el a su lado, y sin decir nada Morty siguio sus pasos a traves del, en exceso para el, animado lugar, atravesaron unos guardias, y subieron por unas estrechas escaleras hasta un pasillo de luces brillantes en tonos blancos sobre las paredes, hasta una puerta de color negra que Rick abrio sin tocar.

Los ojos del menor se abrieron con sorpresa cuando la puerta se deslizo hasta abrirse por completo, viendo a una nueva version de si mismo en la habitacion, una de cabello rubio, y lo que parecia ser una provocativa y al mismo tiempo costosa ropa.

-Miami.-Lo saludo Rick, y el otro Morty sonrio ampliamente hacia el, alejandose del ventanal que daba a las hermosas calles de Miami durante la tarde, y pronta noche.

-Hola Rick. -Musito suavemente, sus ojos volviendose entonces hasta Morty, mirandolo con cierta confusion brillando en sus ojos.-¿Desde cuando tienes un nuevo Morty?.

-No es mi Morty, solo me esta ayudando.-Explico el mayor sin cambiar su serio semblante.-Asi como necesito que tu me ayudes ahora.

-Yo te conozco.-Por un momento el rubio ignoro las palabras de Rick, sin poder detener su curiosidad.

-No puedo decir lo mismo.-Murmuro Morty cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los suyos.

-Eres el Morty del que todos estan hablando, el que pudo salir de la federación galáctica...-Musito sonando sumamente interesado en el, inclinandose hacia adelante en la mesa, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al sonreir.-Dime, ¿Te escapaste o te dejaron ir?.

-Ninguna de las dos.-Replicó Morty en voz baja, apenas audible, negandose a hablar mas de la cuenta, por que no podia confiar en aquel Morty cuando ni siquiera podia confiar en el Rick que lo acompañaba, el simplemente ya no podia confiar en nadie mas que si mismo, por que habia aprendido de dura manera, que aquella era el unico modo de seguir con vida.

-Interesante.-Comentó Morty sin presionar más lejos, consciente al ver su mirada que no diría nada más, dirigiéndose entonces hasta Rick.-¿Que es lo que quieres Rick?, y lo mas importante, ¿Que me daras a cambio?, sabes que cualquier pedazo de informacion que pueda darte no sera gratis.

-Lo que necesito saber es demasiado importante, no me importa darte lo que quieras.-Respondio

-No debiste haber dicho eso.-Una voz a espaldas de Morty pronuncio al abrirse la puerta, Morty volteandose entonces, viendo al que suponia era el Rick de aquel Morty que llamaban Miami, sus ojos posandose en los suyos.-¿Nos dejarias solos unos momentos, Morty?, esta es una conversacion privada.

-Rick...-Se detuvo, volviendose al otro, viendolo asentir lentamente con la cabeza, y a pesar de que queria quedarse para saber de que se trataba aquello, se marcho, seguro de que lo que fuera que le pidieran, no era problema suyo, sin saber lo mucho que pronto se arrepentiria de haberlo hecho.

Bajo las escaleras, la musica volviendose mas fuerte con cada paso que daba, y en ese momento solo deseo encontrar un poco de silencio, un poco de aire, y con rapidez sus pasos fueron encaminandose hacia la salida, pronto encontrandose en una desconocida calle de noche en aquella ciudad de luces brillantes.

Era consciente de que no podia marcharse sin Rick, ya que habia perdido el arma de portales en aquella pelea con los acompañantes de Sean.

Sin embargo, tampoco deseaba hacerlo, tampoco estaba planeando marchase, no hasta ver como todo aquello terminaba, sabia perfectamente que Rick podia ser la solucion a sus problemas, ya fuera acabando con la federacion, o si eso fallaba, entregandolo a ella, por lo que no se marcharia, no todavia, no hasta volver a ser libre, aunque de pronto parecio imposible, cuando el pasado volvio a aparecer frente a el.

-Mi querido Morty...-Escucho en aquel molesto tono desdeñoso, y profundamente frio, su corazon paralizandose un instante al voltearse en su direccion, sus ojos abriendose sorprendidos, y por un momento asustados.-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-¿Que demonios haces aqui?.-Logro pronunciar, su voz sonando mas firme de lo que se sentia en aquel instante que sentia que podria caer.

-¿Asi saludaras a tu abuelo despues de tanto tiempo?.-Se acerco unos pasos, y sin poder moverse, Morty solo lo miro en silencio, incapaz de moverse, recordando dolorosamente el miedo pasado.-He estado oyendo mucho de ti ultimamente, escuchar que la federacion te habia capturado ha sido bastante decepcionante. Se que eres mejor que eso.

-No lo soy, y tampoco esperaba hacerte sentir orgulloso, Rick, de ti, lo unico que quiero es tenerte lo mas lejos posible.-Murmuro, perdiendo su fuerza al enfrentar sus ojos, de nuevo sintiendose como un debil y un tonto ante alguien a quien jamas podria vencer, completamente insignificante. Viendo aterrado como daba un paso adelante, retrocediendo entonces.-Alejate de mi.

-Vamos Morty, los niños perdidos como tu, tan pateticos, solo buscan la aprobacion de los demas, buscan ser amados.-Sostuvo su rostro, sus dedos cruelmente aferrados a la piel temblorosa de sus mejillas mientras una sombria sonrisa aparecia en su boca.-Pero sabes que no es posible, ¿No?, no mereces nada de eso, amor o una familia, tampoco la mia, al final de todos, no eres nada, y lo sabes perfectamente.

-Mas te vale soltarme, y dejarme ir.-Pronuncio logrando encontrar un poco de su furia en su interior, aferrandose a ella desesperamente antes de romper en llanto de nuevo, igual que siempre, y cada vez que le recordaba todo lo que estaba mal en el.

-¿O sino que?, ¿Me mataras igual que a los demas?.-Pregunto con maliciosa diversion, disfrutando verlo caerse en sus manos, fingiendo una fortaleza que no tenia, inclinandose en su oido al murmurar.-Vamos Morty, no eres capaz, casi estas temblando. No importa cuanto te alejes de mi, cuanto huyas, no podras cambiar nada, nada de lo que eres, un pequeño y debil cobarde.

-Es suficiente.-Lo empujo lejos de si, logrando mantenerse en control durante unos segundos mas, unos que rapidamente se perdian en sus agitada respiracion, esa que comenzaba a dificultarse, retrocediendo unos pasos, acercandose a la entrada del lugar que habia dejado atras.-Ya no soy un niño, no soy el mismo, te aseguraste de eso. La proxima vez que te acerques a mi, no me importara que seas mi familia, te cortarte la garganta.

-Tambien fue un gusto verte, Morty.-Rio con diversion a su espalda, y con rapidez el menor entro en el lugar que no debio haber dejado, la musica mezclandose con las voces volviendo a aparecer en sus oidos al entrar. Cuando logró soltarse de Rick, cuando lo dejo ir, escapó lejos entre las personas, la respiración atascandose en su garganta mientras la melodia lo aturdia con su estruendoso sonido.

-Morty...-Unas manos sobre sus hombros lo detuvieron, y su corazón se sobresalto, sus ojos abriéndose sorprendidos.

-Sueltame, sueltame.-Se esforzó por decir a través del miedo, forcejeando para soltarse del agarre del contrario, apenas logrando tener la fuerza suficiente cuando la respiración se le volvió dificultosa y cada vez más imposible de obtener.

-Deja de ser un llorón Morty, ¿Que demonios te pasa?.-Preguntó confusamemte molesto, y Morty negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta que el no era su Rick al mirarlo, que no era el mismo que tanto lo había dañado.

-No puedo respirar.-Murmuró sintiendo como su pecho dolia, el aire logrando escapar de sus pulmones, sin poder atravesar su garganta apretada para volver a entrar.

Rick pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos, y rápidamente tomó su mano, halando de el entre las personas, las luces y la música hasta un solitario pasillo, tomando el arma de portales y ajustandolo antes de hacerlos regresar a la casa, en su habitación, se volvió hacia Morty, sentándose en la cama para quedar a la altura de sus ojos en la habitación oscura sólo iluminada por los rayos de luna que atravesaban la ventana.

-Bien, Morty, necesito que me mires, mirame a los ojos...-Pidió tomando su rostro entre sus manos, sus dedos sobre sus mejillas sintiendose tan diferentes a los de su Rick, los ojos de Morty se posaron aterrados en los suyos, y Rick pudo ver, como odiaba aquello, como trataba de mantenerse fuerte y ocultar el miedo aferrado a el detrás de ojos cristalizados.-...Morty, tienes que superar el miedo, puedes respirar.

-No, no puedo.-Negó con la cabeza, la sensación empeorando cada vez más.

-Puedes, solo tienes que concentrarte, vamos. Haz resistido más que esto. Puedes hacerlo, pequeño.-Pronunció, tratando de provocar cualquier reacción que no fuera una tan aterrorizada como esa, casi sonriendo cuando el menor le fruncio el ceño furiosamente.

-No me digas así.-Logró decir a través de agitadas respiraciones inestables.

-Pero eso eres, un niño pequeño, no importa lo que haya pasado.-Replicó, y sus palabras no pudieron doler más en el pecho de Morty.

-No, soy más que eso, más que un niño, más que un escudo para los idiotas como tu, y no necesito de nadie más, puedo vivir por mi cuenta, yo soy más fuerte que tu, más fuerte que todos ustedes...-Murmuró con el enojo desvaneciendose en la tristeza, su voz rompiéndose en pedazos, las lágrimas finalmente cayendo, sus manos alzandose al cubrir su rostro, en un débil intento de ocultar el dolor.

Rick lo miró en silencio un instante, tomando su muñeca y deteniendolo cuando volvió a intentar llevarse las lágrimas, jalando de el hasta su cuerpo, rodeandolo entonces con fuerza en sus brazos, los ojos de Morty abriéndose de par en par, sorprendidos bajo la calidez de sus brazos.

-¿Que ocurrio contigo?.-Rick pregunto sobre su oido, sin soltarlo, y tragando con dificultad, y el corazon retumbante, el menor se esforzo por hablar.

-¿Que ocurrio contigo y Miami?.-Pregunto de vuelta, apenas logrando formar las palabras, y no hubo mas que silencio como respuesta, ninguno se atrevio a hablar, en medio del miedo de Morty, y los secretos de Rick, solo se quedaron ahi, en silencio dentro de los brazos del otro hasta que el miedo, y la tristeza se fuera.

Por un momento Morty se permitio sentir cada parte del dolor en el abrazo de Rick, sentir ese dolor que ya no era sólo físico, ese que ya había tomado cada parte de su corazón roto, el llanto creciendo aún más, por que era esa la primera vez que alguien le permitía llorar en su hombro, la primera vez que alguien se interesaba un poco por su sufrimiento, después de mucho tiempo derrumbandose, sus manos apretandose en la bata blanca escondiéndose en su hombro mientras lloraba en silencio.

No pudo saber el momento en que el cansacio fue demasiado, cuando sus ojos se cerraron, por que era incapaz de ver más allá del dolor que sentía o a través del llanto que parecía no querer detenerse nunca, no lo supo hasta horas más tardes cuando despertó en la cama de Rick, cubierto por las mantas y con el mayor sin ser visto en ningún rincon del lugar.

Se levanto cansado, su cuerpo doliendo cada centimetro, al igual que sus ojos despues del llanto, y que provocaba un nudo en su garganta, molesto al pensar que ese Rick lo habia visto de esa manera, tan debil, tan irremediablemente roto.

Sus manos se apretaron sobre las mantas, cerrando los ojos, sin poder evitar recordar la calidez que habia sentido al estar en sus brazos, odiandose a si mismo por no haber retrocedido, por no haberse alejado, por que era una estupidez pensar que aquel Rick podia sentir algo, los Rick eran incapaces de sentir nada por nadie mas que si mismo, de querer a nadie mas que a ellos, aunque Morty sabia que hasta eso a veces les era imposible.

Lentamente se levantó de la cama, bajo la oscuridad de la habitacion, encontrando un reloj que marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, antes de recorrer el pasillo y bajar las escaleras, sin encontrar al mayor hasta que llego al garage, viendo la única luz de la mesa encendida y a el recostado en un rincon del lugar, cubierto de una sangre que no le pertenecía mientras a un lado de su cuerpo permanecia una botella vacía, y el arma de portales con las marcas de sus dedos ensangrentados, y supo perfectamente lo que Miami le habia pedido que hiciera incluso sin preguntarlo.

Pudo percibir el aroma a alcohol al acercarse con pasos lentos, mirandolo en silencio a el, y la sangre de intenso carmin que cubria su ropa y sus manos, sin decir nada al sentarse a su lado, mirando su rostro impasible, y su mirada perdida en la oscuridad de la habitacion, recordando perfectamente aquella mirada que vio un dia en el espejo, y en su reflejo, la misma que le decia que habia cometido uno de los peores errores de su vida, y que ya no habria perdon para el, viendo su misma oscuridad en Rick.

Los ojos del mayor se volvieron hacia el entonces, sin encontrar odio o el rechazo que todos habian mostrado cuando veian al mounstro que en realidad era, que era detrás de aquella máscara de frialdad. Morty no lo miró con miedo, solo permaneció allí, en silencio acompañandolo, callando a instantes la soledad que Rick sentía y tanto le quemaba en la garganta, y dentro del pecho.

-Ya se a donde tenemos que ir.-Murmuró en voz baja para los oídos de Morty, su aliento perdiéndose en la fría noche y la oscuridad hasta desvanecerse. En ese momento ambos estando igual de rotos.

Saludos y besos para todos. :D

Gracias por leer.


	6. Capitulo 5: Un Monstruo

Era de noche, la luna brillaba a través de las ventanas, y con movimientos inestables, Morty se levantó del suelo junto a Rick, sosteniendolo contra su cuerpo, el mayor ni siquiera se inmutó, solo se dejó arrastrar hasta el baño por el muchacho, dejando que lo sentara al borde de la tina y le quitara la bata ensangrentada, dándose cuenta solo entonces del profundo corte en su hombro que sangraba a través de la tela celeste.

El muchacho se marchó unos instantes, y el otro pensó que no volvería, después de todo, no tenía niguna obligación de ayudarlo, sin embargo, pronto volvió, con un botiquín sacado de su garage para cuando salia herido y debia curar sus heridas, por que aquella no era la primera, y tampoco sería la última.

Con cuidado y con lo que parecía movimientos controlados, bastante conocidos, Morty tomó algodón, poniendo un poco de antiseptico en el, antes de acercarse a Rick y bajar su cuchillo, rompiendo la camisa del mayor hasta que la herida fue visible a sus ojos, acercándose y limpiando la sangre, viendo la pequeña mueca de dolor en la boca del contrario.

-¿Por que haces esto?.-Preguntó el mayor sin comprender sus acciones inesperadas, sintiendo la respiración cálida del muchacho cerca de su rostro mientras continuaba con los movimientos suaves en su piel rasgada.

Pensó la respuesta, demasiado orgulloso para decir que el hubiera deseado que en si momento, alguien se hubiera lo preocupado lo suficiente para hacer lo mismo por el, sin embargo, y recordó con tristeza, eso no había sido así, nunca.

Nunca hubieron cálidos abrazos, un toque dulce que calmara el dolor de sus heridas, y ya incluso había perdido la esperanza de que algún día las hubiera.

-No quiero verte herido, Rick.-Musito concentrado en la tarea de limpiar la herida para poder cerrarla, esbozando una burlona sonrisa al repetir las palabras que el le había dicho en Miami, sin alzar la mirada.-Y si te pasa algo, todo mi plan se derrumba, así que no puedes morirte hasta que todo haya terminado.

-Muy gracioso.-Soltó una baja risa el mayor, por un momento genuinamente divertido, antes de ver sus ojos todavía un tanto enrojecidos, volviendo a preguntar la razón de su miedo y su llanto, incluso si podía imaginarlas.-¿Por que estabas tan asustado, Morty?.

-¿No puedes solo olvidarlo?, no es de tu incumbencia, Rick.-Suspiró cansado, cierta tristeza en su voz, y Rick tomó su mano, deteniendo sus movimientos, los ojos castaños alzandose hasta los suyos al sentir sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca.

-¿Por que?.-Volvió a preguntar, repitiendo la firme pregunta, y ante sus ojos serios, Morty decidió responder, despues de todo, no pensaba que cambiara nada hacerlo.

-Me encontre con mi Rick en esa dimensión.-El desagrado se derramó en cada palabra que abandonó su boca bajo la mirada de Rick.

-No parece agradarte mucho.

-Lo odio, no hay una sola parte de mi que no lo haga.-Respondió con seguridad, sin haber rastros de duda en su voz, y es que después de tanto, ya no podía sentir nada mas que odio por aquel que siempre fue, la única familia que tuvo.

-¿Esto es su culpa?.-Preguntó Rick alzando un poco su camisa en el cuerpo de Morty, revelando los vendajes de sus heridas provocadas en el callejón, una profunda cicatriz que bajaba por sus costillas, garras de lo que parecía una feroz bestia en su piel pálida quedando al descubierto, el dolor sin desaparecer completamente de su cuerpo, de la misma manera en que jamás desaparecería de su corazón.

-Eso y mucho más.-Murmuró en voz baja, apenas audible, no queriendo recordar las aventuras que velozmente se convirtieron en sus pesadillas más terribles.

-Lo lamento.-Respondió el mayor, viendo como continuaba curando su herida, y sonó demasiado sincero a los oídos de Morty, más de lo que había escuchado antes a cualquier Rick.

-Yo tambien, pero de nada sirve, ya no cambiara nada, y...-Comenzó a decir mientras retrocedía y tomaba una venda, presionandola en la herida antes de cubrirla. Alzando la mirada hasta los ojos de Rick, sin poder evitar la amargura que todavía sentía.-...A fin de todo, me di cuenta de la verdad en esas aventuras con Rick, al enfrentar todos esos peligros, y estar en todas esas dimensiones, pude ver las cosas con claridad por primera vez en mi vida.

-¿Que verdad?.

-El es peor que cualquier monstruo que pueda existir allá afuera. Estar lejos de él, es lo mejor para cualquier persona.-Murmuró bajando la mirada, y Rick fruncio el ceño al escucharlo, sin entender por que no habría intentado acabar con el por su cuenta, ya que el era perfectamente capaz de defenderse.

-¿Por que no lo has matado todavía si sabes que solo te hará daño?.

-Por que los Morty no pueden contra un Rick, ya lo intenté una vez, y no sirvió de nada, al menos tuve la oportunidad de huir entonces, pero nosotros somos...-Sus palabras se perdieron un instante en el aire, antes de volver a hablar en un tono apenas audible incluso en el silencio.-...Insignificantes.

Permanecieron instantes en el silencio, y por primera vez para ambos, no fue sumamente doloroso, no habia vacio y la oscuridad que los acompañaba, solo una emocion que ninguno habia conocido antes y que no podian comprender, por que era mas bueno de lo que habian conocido nunca.

-Termine. Parece que viviras.-Sonrió tristemente Morty, alejándose finalmente, rompiendo el silencio, guardando las cosas, y poniendolas en su lugar.

-Yo siempre sobrevivo al final, según parece.-Pronuncio el mayor al levantarse, perdido por un momento en sus pensamientos antes de mirar a Morty, y tomar entre sus dedos la bata que se habia teñido de rojo.-Me deshare de todo esto. Podría volverse un problema inncesario ahora que por fin tenemos lo que queriamos, tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

-No tengo ropa, ¿Lo olvidas?.-Pregunto el muchacho al mirarlo, halando un poco del borde de la ropa de Rick que usaba, y que ahora tenia pequeñas manchas rojas provocadas por acercarse al mayor.

-Te conseguiré algo, pero, Morty...-Se detuvo antes de salir del baño, deteniendo sus pasos entonces, posando sus ojos en el, y el muchacho se volvió en su dirección.

-¿Que?.

-No dejes que te engañe, eso intentarán hacer la mayoría de los Rick, pero no es cierto, y tu tienes razón, son los Mortys, los más fuertes de nosotros, su fortaleza nada tiene que ver con su inteligencia, son mejores que nosotros, incluso sin eso.-Afirmó por un momento cierta fugaz calidez en su voz, antes de que se perdiera de nuevo en aquella frialdad que Morty conocía a la perfección como la única que lo había acompañado siempre, antes de que abandonara la habitación, y lo dejara solo de nuevo.-Nosotros, sólo sabemos huir.

-Yo tambien.-Murmuró el muchacho, apenas audible para si mismo, mirando sus manos ensangrentadas por un momento antes de dejar el agua deslizarse por su piel, sin retenerla un instante, solo deseando poder desaparecer las marcas que significaban una vida más perdida sin razón.

Encontró ropa de su talla sobre la cama, en la habitación que usaba temporalmente y mientras ayudara a Rick, pantalones negros y camisas amarillas acompañadas de un par de hoodies rojos, rápidamente se cambió, y metió a la cama, cerrando los ojos cansado incluso cuando sabía que no lograría conciliar el sueño, por que después de tanto, ya era imposible.

-Morty.-Lo despertó la voz de Rick, y parpadeando lentamente abrió los ojos, viendo la hora, sin dormir más de media hora.

-¿Que pasa?.

-Ven al garage.-Le dijo y con el agotamiento, tomando cada parte de su cuerpo se levanto y vistio, antes de comenzar a seguir sus pasos a traves del pasillo y bajando por las escaleras hasta el garage, todavia restregandose los ojos al entrar en la habitacion najo la mirada del mayor.-Me ire por hoy, Morty.

-¿Por que?.-Pregunto antes de darse cuenta despertando de golpe, mirandolo confuso.

-No podemos simplemente aparecer en la puerta de la federacion sin plan bien elaborado, sin armas, o un seguro de que podremos salir. Necesito un par de cosas.-Le informo varias armas antes de dirigirse al peligroso lugar, y Morty asintio, ya que sabia sobre las armas y medidas de seguridad que la federacion tenia.

No podrian entrar y salir sin tener que disparar, sin tener que enfrentar a los agentes de la federacion en algun momento, y lo sabia perfectamente, por lo que no custionaria a Rick en algo que seria necesario para poder enfrentarlos y ganar al final de todo.

-Bien, entiendo.

-Si encuentro algo fuera de lugar...-Comenzo a decir en una seria advertencia, y Morty lo miro fastidiado, cruzandose de brazos, y por primera vez ante los ojos de Rick y desde que lo habia conocido, pareciendo un adolescente de su edad, no un arma, no un asesino o un prisionero de su pasado, solo un muchacho de catorce años.

-Tranquilizate anciano, no ocurrirá nada. Puedo perfectamente cuidar una casa yo solo.-Aseguro.

-Bien, espero que eso sea cierto, y no vuelvas a llamarme asi. Te veo mas tarde, pequeño idiota.-Se despidio el mayor tomando el arma de portales, y disparando uno a la pared, y Morty se despidio con la mano en un movimiento lleno de molestia, sonriendo fingidamente mientras lo veia desaparecer.

-Pense que jamas se iría.-Pronunció una molesta voz a su espalda, y el cuerpo de Morty se paralizó un instante al escucharlo, volteandose con rapidez, su sonrisa desapareciendo, su corazón acelerandose, sin embargo se mantuvo quieto, no volvería a dejar que el viera su debilidad, le mostraría lo fuerte que podía ser, y no le permitiría hacerle sentir miedo de nuevo, ya no.

-¿Por que demonios no puedes simplemente irte?, ¿Dejarme ir de una vez?, ¿Como me seguiste hasta aquí?.-Preguntó furiosamente, su mano moviéndose hasta el arma que cargaba en la cintura de su pantalón, siempre a su lado, un hábito más de Rick que había quedado en el.

Morty estaba determinado entonces a volver a quedarse como una inocente victima ante el monstruo que sabia que Rick era, le demostraria que ya no podria con el, que no era un cobarde, sino que podia llegar a ser tan peligroso como el.

-En realidad, no te seguí hasta aqui, seguí los pasos de ese Rick que por algunos razón estás acompañando...-Comenzó a decir, cada palabra mientras daba un paso más cerca del muchacho que permaneció lo más inmóvil que podía, mirandolo fijamente.-...Verás, Miami no tiene conexiones con nadie más que su propio Rick, traicionar por el precio correcto no le molesta en lo más mínimo, entonces fue fácil seguir a C-137, y la verdad, jamás espere volver a verlo, menos contigo, mi queridísimo nieto.-Musito con sarcasmo, y una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Será mejor que no des un paso más.-Advirtió fríamente el menor, sosteniendo el arma con firmeza frente a el al retroceder un paso, de la misma manera que tantas veces antes, sus ojos vacíos de cualquier emoción que pudiera sentir.-Quiero que te largues ahora mismo.

-No sera necesaria la violencia, Morty, solo vengo a hablar, pero sabes, ahora tengo curiosidad, de todas las personas en el universo...-Musito lentamente, sin apartar la seria mirada de sus ojos.-... ¿Por que estas con el?, ¿Un Rick?.

-No te incumbe en lo mas mínimo, Rick, mi vida no te pertenece.-Negó con la cabeza al decir.

-En eso te equivocas, tu vida siempre ha sido mía, Morty, y lo será siempre, que intentes escapar de mi no servirá de nada.-Declaró con firmeza, acercándose otro paso hasta el muchacho, y Morty quitó el seguro, alzando el arma hasta su cabeza, dejando clara su amenaza en el silencio, y Rick sonrió, seguro de que no podría halar el gatillo.-...Soy más inteligente que tú, y por supuesto más fuerte, no podrás librarte de mi, no importa lo que hagas. Intenta correr de nuevo, Morty, corre lejos, pero siempre estaré al final del camino.

-Largate.-Repitió apretando con fuerza el arma, hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, y solo entonces, Rick retrocedió, tomando su pistola de portales.

-Pregúntale por su Morty, y por su familia y lo que paso con ellos, despues de eso...-Sus palabras se perdieron un instante en el aire, antes de que recuperaran su fuerza y terminara de hablar, antes de disparar el portal y desaparecer en la noche, mientras Morty confusa y finalmente bajaba el arma.-...Veremos si quieres seguir ayudándolo.

Gracias por leer.


	7. Capitulo 6: Solo

Morty no quería escucharlo, no quería escuchar nada que saliera de la boca de su Rick, de ella sabía que solo podían salir mentiras e hiriente frialdad, lo sabía perfectamente, sin embargo la curiosidad que sintió pareció ser más grande, y antes de saberlo, estaba buscando en la información que la federación le había entregado, todo lo que pudiera averiguar de C-137 antes de que volviera.

Uso la computadora a un costado del garaje, esperando encontrar algo que no hubiera visto antes, más información de la que tenían y le habían entregado, de pronto, topándose con un archivo que no había abierto, sus ojos posándose fijamente en la brillante pantalla. Había preguntado que es lo que Rick había hecho para terminar siendo el principal blanco de la federación, y uno de los criminales mas buscados en el multiuniverso, y uno de los agentes respondió, "Todo", y solo entonces Morty pudo ver que ninguna respuesta pudo haber respondido mejor aquella pregunta.

Al alejarse un paso de la mesa donde el computador estaba, escuchó a su espalda el sonido de un portal abriéndose, Rick apareciendo ante el cargado de armas que Morty conocía a la perfección, los ojos del mayor deteniéndose en los suyos mientras permanecía frente a la computadora, bajo la tenue luz de la habitación.

-Dime que no es cierto.-Pidió Morty en un murmuro, su corazón acelerado y retumbante al pronunciar las palabras.-Dime que no hiciste algo tan despreciable como eso, Rick.

-¿Viste los archivos de la federación?.-Pregunto fríamente Rick, acercándose un paso, dejando caer el bolso al suelo con fuerza, haciendo temblar al contrario ante el sonido que se extendió por lugar.

-¿Sabias de los archivos?.-Devolvió Morty apenas audible, sin poder apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

-Lo imaginé, no me equivoque.-Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia al decir, y Morty negó con la cabeza, por unos momentos negándose a creer que hubiera sido capaz de cometer algo tan horrible como aquello que los archivos decían.

-No es posible que hicieras esto.

-Soy un Rick, ¿Que esperabas?.-Pregunto Rick con una pizca de burla, y el corazón de Morty se apretó dolorosamente en su pecho al darse cuenta de lo tonto que había sido al pensar que alguna vez, algún Rick podría ser bueno.

-Quizás que fueras diferente.-Murmuro en voz baja, y Rick, logró encontrar la fuerza para sonreír tenuemente y dar unos pasos mas cerca, y sabía que solo haría daño con cada palabra que saliera de su boca, siendo aquello lo que deseaba para mantenerlo alejado de todo el horror que era su vida, no queriendo que se acercara lo suficiente para poder ver la verdad de su corazón.

-Vamos, Morty, ¿De verdad esperabas algo bueno?, ¿De verdad me dirás lo que es correcto o no?, ¿Acaso jamás pensaste en todas esas personas que asesinaste, en las familias que podían tener?.-Las preguntas golpearon con fuerza al menor, mientras Rick seguía acercándose, y veía el dolor brillar en los ojos de su nieto.

-Basta.-Pidió Morty negando con la cabeza, no queriendo escucharlo, retrocediendo un paso, su espalda topándose con la mesa.

-¿Jamás pensaste que alguno de ellos podía tener familia?, ¿O creías que todos fueron abandonados igual que tu?, ¿Jamas pensaste que quizás había algún niño allá afuera esperando que su padre regresara a casa, y que tu se lo arrebataste?.-Cada palabra se enterró en las heridas que Morty ya tenia, haciéndolo sangrar de dolor otra vez al recordar aquello que lentamente lo estaba destruyendo, aquello de lo que intentaba y no podía huir.

-Yo...-Intento hablar, su garganta cerrándose.

-No puedes recriminarme nada, Morty, tu estas tan hundido como yo. No somos más que unos monstruos despreciables, y hagas lo que hagas, igual que yo, jamas podrás escapar de eso.-Termino por decir Rick fríamente, volteandose y caminando hacia la puerta cerrada, y cuando estaba a punto de irse, Morty se negó a permitirle hacerlo, no le permitiría huir.

-No lo creo.-Logro decir por encima de una débil respiración, sus ojos cristalizados mirándolo, viéndose como nada más que un niño herido, y ante su voz, Rick se volteó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De que hablas?

-Curaste mis heridas, un Morty que ni siquiera es el tuyo, dijiste que no podías verme herido por que soy tu nieto, mentirle a alguien que no espera nada de ti no tiene sentido. Que hubieras mentido no tiene ningún sentido...-Negó con la cabeza al decir, tratando de pensar a través de la tristeza que sentía, y la culpa que lo abrumaba.-...Entonces habla por que tampoco puedo creer lo que la federación dice.

En silencio Rick lo miro, recostándose contra la madera oscura de la puerta, de frente al muchacho que era un reflejo de lo que su propio pudo haber sido, y que ya jamas tendría la oportunidad de ser, negando con la cabeza, por unos momentos siendo incapaz de sostener sus secretos y sus mentiras, sin ser capaz de sostener un segundo más los recuerdos..-Mi familia esta muerta, no importa si yo dispare o no, Morty. Es mi culpa.

-¿Si disparaste o no?.

-Hice un arma, una bomba más poderosa de lo que había hecho antes, más poderosa que cualquiera que pudiera existir, era capaz de destruir un planeta, desaparecerlo a el y todos los que lo rodearan hasta cuatro millones de kilómetros alrededor.-Comenzó a decir el científico, su mirada perdida unos instantes, hasta escuchar los pasos del muchacho acercarse en su dirección, sus ojos alzándose hasta los suyos en medio del silencio y sus respiraciones.

-¿Que ocurrió?.

-Conocí a un Rick que lo quería, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había hecho, de todas las personas que morirían por mi culpa si se la daba a alguien, y no se la entregue, no importo cuanto insistiera, cuanto ofreciera, me negué, y un día apareció de nuevo, y lo vi asesinarlos, me paralizó con un suero, y me obligó a verlo, Summer solo era una niña pequeña, y no le intereso atravesarle la cabeza de un disparo, ni siquiera le importo.-Soltó con amargura, con un dolor más grande del que Morty podía imaginar, sus ojos abriéndose sorprendidos al escuchar cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-¿Que pasó después?.-Se atrevió a preguntar, segundos después, casi temiendo romper el silencio de sus recuerdos.

-Tomo a Morty, mientras lloraba y yo no podía moverme, había mucha sangre por todos lados, pero decidió que había sido suficiente, y que como solo era un bebe no lo mataría de una manera tan cruel.-Murmuro mirando fijamente los ojos de Morty.

-¿Que hizo?.

-Le inyectó un suero, sus ojos se cerraron, y dejó de respirar.-Termino de decir, y por un momento la voz de Rick se rompió en el dolor por aquello que había acabado con todo, las lágrimas apareciendo en sus ojos bajo la mirada de Morty.-Nada fue tan doloroso como eso, saber que me quitaba todo, y que no pude hacer nada, nada fue tan doloroso como ver a Morty morir, ver a Beth y a Summer morir, debí haber intentando salvarlos, murieron por mi culpa, así que esta bien que la federación me busque por eso.

Cuando la primera lágrima cayó, Morty se acercó en silencio, poniéndose en las puntas de sus pies al mirarlo, rodeando sus hombros, dándole el abrazo que tantas veces deseo para si mismo durante tantos años, sosteniéndolo. Rick ni siquiera pronuncio sonido, solo rodeó su cintura, abrazándolo fuertemente, escondiéndose en su hombro mientras un par de lágrimas caían, entonces la situación cambiando, y siendo Morty quien lo sostenía en su tristeza.

-Somos asesinos Rick, siendo así ya deberías saber que...-Comenzó a decir Morty en su oído, deteniéndose unos segundos antes de volver a habla, en una débil voz antes de suspirar y terminar.-...El culpable siempre es el que jala el gatillo. No es tu culpa, Rick.

-Morty...-Intento hablar, y Morty cerró los ojos unos instantes, abrazándolo más fuerte antes de soltarlo, antes de dejarlo ir y retroceder, negando con la cabeza.

-Salvaste a millones de personas, de vidas, y por supuesto, hubiera sido preferible poder salvar a tu familia también, pero cometiste un error igual que todos los humanos, no es tu culpa, la culpa es de quien se lleno de sangre las manos al matarlos.-Afirmo seguro de sus palabras.

No había jamás otro culpable para Morty, las circunstancias no importaban, solo el disparo final lo hacía, ese que finalmente acababa con todo, el que le quitaba la vida y las esperanzas a las personas. Para Morty, Rick no era culpable de que ellos murieran, no como el si era culpable de todas las familias que había destrozado a través del tiempo.

-Lo busque por mucho tiempo, quise matarlo por lo que hizo, pero el bastardo sabia esconderse, jamas pude encontrarlo, y siendo tantas realidades y dimensiones posible termine rindiendome, y no merecian eso, no merecian que me rindiera.-Musito en voz baja Rick, apenas audible sobre el sonido de su respiracion, y Morty fruncio el ceño levemente, odiando tener que continuar preguntando.

-¿Sabias que Rick era?.

-Nunca supe su dimension, no hablamos mas de dos veces, era alguien en verdad despreciable, lo unico que en verdad recuerdo era la cicatriz que tenia en su muñeca, pude verla cuando alzo el arma.-Logro decir, alzando la mirada hasta s nieto.

-Todavia lo recuerdas.-Sono un tanto sorprendido al decir, y Rick le sonrio amargamente, por que era lo unico que todavia quedaba en el, y Morty pudo ver entonces, que a pesar de todo, incluso a pesar de ser un Rick y verlo como una deplorable debilidad humana, el amaba a su familia.

-Jamas podre olvidarlo, jamas podre quitarme ese dia de la cabeza, esta ahi, cada vez que cierro los ojos. Lo perdi todo ese dia, mi familia, y mi vida.

-Lo lamento, y se que no basta, por que no puedo entender el dolor de algo como eso...-Encogio los hombros al decir, su voz llena de tristeza al imaginar perder lo unico que amas.-...Pero en serio lamento que los perdieras.

-¿Que hay de tu familia?.

-Jamas tuve una, y no puedo sentir dolor por perder algo que nunca tuve, no puedo extrañar lo que no conozco.-Murmuro, sonriendo sombriamente triste al pensar en ello y recordar todas las veces que habia deseado tener una familia, rogado por un calido abrazo, un abrazo que jamas llego.-Supongo que es lo unico bueno que Rick hizo por mi, nunca tuve algo que pudiera perder, y tienes razon, jamas he pensado en las familias de quienes mate, no me dejo hacerlo, por que asi es mas facil soportar la culpa. Es mas facil seguir adelante sin mirar atras.

-Entonces estas solo.-Lo miro en silencio por unos instantes el mayor, y con lentitud Morty asintio, sus ojos fijamente en los suyos.

-Igual que tu.-Declaro, bajando la mirada entonces, ocultando el dolor que sentia.-Y quizas solo estoy acostumbrado a estar vivo, a seguir respirando sin una razon, por que, como el que te quito a tu familia, se que deberia estar muerto. Se perfectamente lo que las personas como yo merecen recibir.

-Y las personas como tu y yo.-Termino por decir Rick, y pronto sus palabras se perdieron en la noche, igual que las conversaciones que rompieron el silencio.

Hasta que el sol comenzo a aparecer, permanecieron en el suelo del garage, hablando calmadamente de sus aventuras a traves del universo, desde las mas hermosas hasta las mas terribles, de todas y cada una, de sus heridas, logrando incluso encontrar entre el dolor, la tristeza y los recuerdos que jamas los abandonarian la fuerza para sonreir fugazmente, un breve instante en el tiempo.

En algun momento, el sueño fue mayor que cualquier luz del luz naciente que atravesara la ventana, y la cabeza de Morty se desplomo en el hombro del cientifico mientras sus ojos se cerraban, y Rick tambien se dormia, por primera vez sin encontrar las pesadillas, por primera vez sin tener que enfrentar la oscuridad solos.

Gracias por leer, y saludos para todos, hasta la proxima semana.


	8. Capítulo 7: Amargas mentiras

Los ojos de Morty lentamente comenzaron a abrirse, alzando la mirada hasta Rick que seguia dormido, todavía ambos sentados en el suelo frío del garage, con el cuerpo entumecido y aún así cálido.

Sus ojos permanecieron en silencio en el rostro de quién había arruinado su vida, y que aún así no podía odiar, solo entonces notando lo equivocado de aquel sentir que en el fondo de su pecho insistía en permanecer desde ese primer día.

Sabía que estaba equivocandose, que aquel no era el camino que debió seguir, y que el solo estar ahí era un error del que se arrepentiría, sin embargo, y por una razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, no lograba encontrar la fuerza para alejarse, un terrible inconveniente en sus planes.

Después de lo que pareció mucho tiempo, Rick despertó, y juntos comenzaron a preparar las armas en el garage, ajustando cada detalle de aquel plan contra la federación.

Sin embargo la mente de Morty estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, por qué ignorar su corazón acelerado cada vez era más difícil de soportar, ese que sabía, no le causaría nada más que dolor, de la misma manera en que no podía olvidar la furia que sentía por dentro, en ese momento recordando aquella visita que había tenido.

Entonces el menor se levantó, su mente moviéndose rápidamente, dedicándole una sola mirada a Rick.

-¿Estás bien?.-Pregunto el mayor al mirarlo, cierta preocupación deslizándose en su voz, siendo esa la primera vez que alguien se lo preguntaba, que Morty podía sentir que importaba a alguien.

-Lo estaré.-Afirmo, tratando de convencerse a si mismo.-Pero tengo que hacer algo primero.

-Esta bien, pero ten cuidado. Todavía te necesito aquí.-Pidió en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente, y Morty asintió en silencio un momento.

-Claro, el plan.

-No es sólo por el plan.-Afirmo seriamente Rick, y antes de saberlo, antes de poder detenerse, Morty lo rodeó fuertemente en sus brazos, escondiéndose un momento en el hombro del mayor, que sorprendido un instante devolvió el gesto, envolviendolo en un abrazo.

-Perdón. Yo, yo no...-Se detuvo, sin saber cómo continuar al alejarse de su cuerpo segundos después, su corazón agitado doliendo al pensar en el rechazo.

-Eres un idiota.-Le dijo Rick un tanto burlón, estrechandolo en sus brazos una vez mas, y ahí, entre su calidez, el dolor de Morty pareció desaparecer, igual que el de Rick, y cualquier pensamiento que les dijera que estaban mal, solo permaneciendo en los brazos del otro durante un instante demasiado fugaz, y quizás el último que tendrían.

Dándole una última mirada, Morty se marchó de la habitación con una breve despedida antes de tomar su arma de portales, ajustándola antes de abandonar el lugar por el brillante portal frente a el.

El arma se alzó apenas puso un pie en la habitación cerrada, sus ojos alzándose en dirección al cañon que apunto directamente a su pecho, una tenue sonrisa esbozandose en su boca.

-Eres un maldito bastardo.-Solto las palabras con enojo Morty, la furia quemandole en la garganta, al ver el culpable de que Rick hubiera seguido sus pasos hasta la dimension donde ahora vivia C-137.

-Deberias cuidar mejor tus palabras, Morty, no soy alguien a quien quieras hacer enojar.-Tranquilamente pronuncio Miami, ni siquiera importandole el arma con que lo apuntaba.

-Puedo decir lo mismo, Miami.-Replico Morty sombriamente, y el rubio se levanto de su asiento, sus pasos lentos al acercarse, su sonrisa permaneciendo en su rostro mientras tomaba la mano de Morty y la hacia bajar, apuntando al suelo.

-Si, se que eres bastante peligroso, pero mira, lo que tu Rick me ofrecio era mas de lo que podia esperar, no pude negarme, y la verdad es que tengo mucha curiosidad por lo que ocurrira desde ahora.-Murmuro suavemente, sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de su otro yo.

-¿Que te ofrecio?.

-¿Que me darias tu por decirte?, ¿Por arriesgarme por ti?.-Pregunto en el silencio de Morty, curiosamente en su voz, sus ojos intrigados en los suyos mientras lo veia dudar un momento antes de preguntar.

-¿Que necesitas?.

-Un favor, en el momento adecuado.-Murmuro todavia sonriendo, y Morty nego con la cabeza, retrocediendo un paso lejos de su contraparte, seguro de sus palabras al hablar.

-Podre ser un Morty, pero no soy tan idiota para hacer con un trato contigo, o con tu Rick.-Afirmo, tomando el arma de portales y ajustandola de regreso, y los pasos de Miami se escucharon suavemente en sus oidos al acercarse.

-Te conviene aceptar mis tratos, podrias encontrar todo lo que estas buscando en ellos.

-No, no pienso aceptar nada que venga de ti.

-Pobre Morty, siempre solo...-Pronuncio en un tono aparentemente triste, Miami acercandose unos pasos mientras Morty se detenia, su corazon doliendo una vez mas al escucharlo.-...Con una vida de la que no puedes escapar, y que sabes Rick arruino, pero estoy seguro de que no te imaginas hasta donde.

-¿De que estas hablando?.-Confusamente pregunto Morty, y la sonrisa de Miami solo se volvio mas grande al ver que ya habia caido en sus palabras.

-Te conviene quedarte, Morty. Te conviene escucharme, por que solo yo estoy dispuesto a darte la verdad que necesitas para ser libre, al precio justo.-Termino por decir, y Morty solo permanecio en silencio, finalmente y después de un tiempo que pareció en exceso largo, dando un asentimiento, incluso cuando sabia a lo que se estaba arriesgando, incluso cuando sabia que todo eso podía ser un error, quedándose.

-Te escucho.

Una vez más, Morty tomó el arma de portales, una vez más ajusto las coordenadas y la sostuvo con firmeza mientras cruzaba el brillante portal, y se marchó en el silencio, con un dolor demasiado grande para alguien de solo catorce años.

Las conocidas paredes lo rodearon entonces, su oscuridad recordándole aquello de lo que escapaba, y aunque quiso escapar como siempre, no lo hizo, por qué nada de eso se trataba de el ya. Lo que quería no importaba, nunca importó.

Sus pasos lo llevaron el lugar donde sabía que estaría, su furia creciendo en su interior al notar la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro al verlo, solo deseando hacerla desaparecer de un solo golpe.

Escuchó sus pasos acercarse, sintiéndose estremecer con cada uno, sus manos volviéndose puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

"El pobre Morty, siempre solo, creciendo en muerte y oscuridad, no puede saber la verdad, no puede recordar. No puede recordar lo mucho que su familia lo amaba, no puede saber quien disparó el arma, no puede saber que fue el mismo monstruo con el que se crió quien se los arrebató para siempre."

Recordó las suaves palabras de Miami, la tenue tristeza en su voz al hablar, entonces el odio volviendo a aparecer en el interior de Morty, golpeándolo con fuerza.

-Vaya sorpresa la que tenemos aquí.-Comentó con fingida alegría, una maliciosa mirada en sus ojos.

-Eres un bastardo.-La furia fue imposible de sostener en su voz, quemando todo el camino por su garganta hasta que las palabras explotaran en su boca.

-No digas eso Morty, me lastimas.-Murmuro con fingida pena, y los pasos de Morty se acercaron furiosos, el mayor tomando sus manos antes de pudiera moverse y hacer algo, sujetando sus muñecas fuertemente.

-¡Eres un bastardo!, ¡Ellos nunca me abandonaron!, ¡Tu los mataste, mataste a tu propia familia!.-Soltó con la furia siendo lo único que lo mantenía en pie, la tristeza y el dolor pronto cubriéndolo por completo, acabando con su fuerza, permitiendo que se rompiera ante los ojos de Rick.-Me mentiste, tu los mataste, me mentiste...-Murmuro apenas audible.

-Si, lo hice, yo los mate. ¿Te suena conocido, no Morty?...-Musito, sin esconder la satisfacción en su semblante, apretando sus muñecas dolorosamente entre sus dedos.-...El es un asesino como yo, igual al resto de nosotros los Rick, de la misma manera que ustedes los Morty no son más que unos pequeños cobardes de mierda.-Rio levemente al alzar su rostro hasta sus ojos, viendo la tristeza que escondía en su seriedad.-Además de unos idiotas por pensar diferente.

-¿Cómo pudiste?...-Intento hablar, las palabras deteniéndose en su garganta antes de poder abandonarlo, conteniendo el nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas en sus ojos, sin poder comprender cómo había logrado apuntar a su familia, a su sangre y disparar.

De pronto, Morty no logró comprender ese mundo tan despiadado y lleno de muerte, incluso cuando había pasado toda su vida en el.

-Eran un inconveniente en mis planes, pero las razones ya no importan, ¿O si?.-Un sombrío murmuro escapó de su boca, mirándolo con fría seriedad.-Lo único importante es que eres mío, Morty, y que ahora que volviste a casa, jamás te dejaré marchar.

Morty alzó la mirada hasta los ojos de Rick, el dolor ocultándose detrás de la furia antes de forcejear violentamente y soltarse, retrocediendo con rapidez y tomando su arma de su ropa, apuntando sin dudar a la cabeza de ese que no era más que un monstruo, que no era su familia, que solo era un asesino sin arrepentimiento, sin salvación.

-No vas a disparar, no tienes la valentía.-Musitó al acercarse un paso.

-Tienes la maldita costumbre de subestimarme.-Gruño furiosamente el menor, bajando el arma y disparando cerca de sus pies, haciéndolo moverse a un lado para esquivar la bala, Morty sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos abriéndose en sorpresa.-No te acerques o el siguiente va a la cabeza.-Advirtio.

Sin embargo, Rick se acercó de nuevo unos pasos, y Morty rozó el gatillo, disparando velozmente, sin esperar que la mano del mayor tomara el arma con violencia y desviara el disparo, la bala cortando el aire e impactando en la pared, entonces el mayor quitándole el arma y tirando de su brazo, rodeando su cuello e inmovilizandolo al arrebatarle la respiración, presionando su garganta.

-Suéltame...-Se esforzó por pronunciar el menor en la falta de aire, sin aliento, en medio de latidos asustados.

-No Morty, jamás te he subestimado, sabes que el peor error que puedes cometer, es siempre subestimar a tu enemigo, deberías recordarlo para la próxima.-Rio en su oído con malicia al decir, sosteniendolo con firmeza mientras el luchaba por liberarse de sus manos.-Camina, tenemos un lugar al que ir.

-¡Suéltame!.-Volvio a gritar cuando logró recuperar la respiración, siendo arrastrado por el lugar, sin tener la fuerza suficiente para resistir.

-Bienvenido a casa, mi querido Morty.-Murmuro el mayor por encima de su oído, en voz baja, haciéndolo estremecer ante la frialdad de aquellas esposas que rodearon sus muñecas, y el duro suelo al lanzarlo en el, el dolor recorriendo su columna en la habitación oscuridad mientras Rick desaparecería del lugar cerrando la puerta con un seguro que sabía Morty no podría romper.

Las furiosas y tristes lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos del menor, sin poder contener las emociones un segundo más en esa habitación que le era tan aterradoramente familiar, en la que había terminado más de una vez al no seguir las órdenes de Rick, solo en la fria oscuridad.

Lloró por la verdad que ahora sabía, por saber que todo hasta ese momento habían sido mentiras, lloro por esa familia que no lo había abandonado, sino que le había sido arrebatada por Rick, una madre y familia que ya ni siquiera recordaba.

Lo sabía ahora, y solo gracias a Miami, sus padres jamás lo abandonaron, no lo despreciaron, ellos fueron asesinados por su abuelo, y el saberlo solo lo hacía pedazos en la culpa luego de años odiandolos por dejarlo solo en ese frío, aterrador e inmenso universo.

Las lágrimas cayeron y se derramaron en el suelo, el menor escondiéndose en un rincón de la oscura habitación, sin saber si alguna vez podría reparar su corazón hecho pedazos.

Morty lo único que sabía entre ese mar de tristeza era que ya jamás podría recuperar lo que había perdido, que jamás podría escapar de esa oscuridad y que sus planes acababan de volverse nada más que cenizas.


	9. Capítulo 8: Fría soledad

El día pasó con una tortuosa lentitud, los minutos se volvieron horas, y cuando finalmente el sol comenzó a desaparecer de la vista por el horizonte, Rick supo a la perfección que Morty no volvería.

La preocupación que sintió, y el dolor que vino después fue más de lo que pudo haber esperado, por que no imaginó que el menor le importara tanto, cuando había sido tan poco tiempo el que había estado a su lado, sin embargo lo que su mente, incluso siendo la más inteligente del universo, no podia explicar, su corazón lo sabia, y es que lo que quería.

Lo había querido, demasiado rápido y demasiado fuerte, y ahora que no estaba, Rick no tenia idea de que hacer, estaba completamente perdido. Aun así, sabía que quedándose ahí tampoco solucionaría nada, así que se puso en movimiento, temiendo que le hubiera ocurrido algo.

-Hola Rick.-Escuchó a su espalda después de que el portal desapareciera, y demasiado perdido en el movimiento de sus manos sobre el atema, ni siquiera se volteó a mirar al intruso.

-No estoy de humor para ti Miami.-Soltó antes de que pudiera decir nada, y con un tenue suspiro en los labios, Miami se acercó a pasos lentos sobre los altos zapatos rojos sangre que usaba.

-El no volvió, ¿Verdad?.-Pregunto inesperadamente, y los ojos de Rick se volvieron en su dirección mientras todo su cuerpo se paralizaba.

-¿Donde esta?.-Exigió saber, su tono demandante y estremecedor, dejando en claro que no aceptaría otra cosa que una respuesta a su pregunta.

-Puede que tenga una idea.-Suspiró al decir, alzando la mirada bajo los mechones rubios hasta los ojos de Rick, negando con la cabeza levemente.-Pero te aseguro que no te gustará saberlo.

Había perdido la cuenta de los minutos que habían pasado en la oscuridad de la habitación, aunque sentía que eran horas, y sabía que Rick no le importaría dejarle ahí incluso días con tal de hacerle cumplir con su castigo, su corazón permanecía aterrado, apretado en un puño, el miedo cerrandole la garganta y dificultando su respiración mientras intentaba luchar contra el pánico.

De pronto escuchó la puerta abrirse, y vio la silueta de Rick contra la tenue luz del pasillo, un pequeño destello, lo suficientemente brillante para calmar durante un instante el miedo y lograr respirar otra vez.

Morty casi pudo sentir su sonrisa al ver lo atemorizado que estaba entre esas cuatros paredes, en medio de la oscuridad que odiaba, y a la que el menor le temía incluso más que a el, esa que para entonces parecía haber acabado con toda su fuerza.

-¿Estas listo para hablar conmigo, pequeño?.-Preguntó en un burlón y divertido tono, y aunque lo único que Morty deseo fue poder matarlo ahí mismo, y con sus propias manos, se detuvo al ver el arma que mantenía en su ropa, cerca de su alcance, esperando hasta el más leve movimiento suyo, y sabía que no podría acercarse lo suficiente antes de que disparara.

Morty había terminado hace mucho tiempo convirtiéndose en uno de los peligros del universo, uno que hacía temer incluso a la federación de no tenerlo de su lado y como enemigo, sin embargo, incluso así no podía contra Rick, jamás pudo, y era esa habitación de sombras la que le recordaba como al final, no era nada, la que cruelmente le decía, que ya ni siquiera valía la pena seguir luchando.

-Matame.-Murmuró entonces, sus ojos heridos en la antigua furia mirándolo desde el suelo, viendo su sorpresa.-Muchas veces dijiste que era un insignificante inútil, y ya no me queda nada por perder, así que, matame.

Rick permaneció en silencio, tomando el arma entre sus dedos, presionandolo contra su frente, el frío metal haciendo estremecer al menor, que solo permaneció inmóvil, mirándolo tristemente.

-No todavía.-Afirmó al bajar el arma, la amenaza sin desaparecer todavía, tomando su brazo y haciéndolo ponerse de pie bruscamente, enfrentando sus ojos.-Todavía necesito que hagas algo por mi.-Pronunció, y Morty tuvo la certeza de que un disparo habría sido mejor que tener que ayudarlo, y que aquello sería su perdición.

El portal se abrió a mitad de un oscuro pasillo, los ojos de Rick logrando ajustarse a la tenue luz al cabo de un momento, caminando a través del lugar, preparado para a disparar, sus ojos buscando al menor, al cabo de largos pasillos y habitaciones vacías, encontrandolo en una de ellas, cargando una arma, una que se sentía sumamente fría y pesada en sus manos.

-¡Morty!.-Pronunció, y sus ojos se alzaron en su dirección, confusos un instante antes de que el sentimiento se volviera miedo, antes que el mayor, perdiendo el control por un momento, lo rodeara con fuerza en sus brazos.

-Rick...-Musitó apenas audible sobre su hombro, su corazón agitándose mientras permanecía en sus brazos un segundo más, sólo uno mas antes de que el lo soltara.

-¿Estas bien?.-Tomó su rostro al preguntar, y Morty vio la preocupación en su mirada, y negó con la cabeza, conteniendo las lágrimas en su garganta durante unos segundos.

-Eso no importa, Rick, ya no importa.-Murmuró el muchacho más para si mismo que para el, sus pensamientos acelerándose ante su mirada, con el corazón estremecido, ocultando lo mejor que podía aquel dolor y tristeza que lo estaba consumiendo.

El menor alzo la mirada, acercándose en silencio y en un movimiento inesperado, tomando ambos lados de la bata, empujándolo mas cerca de su rostro, poniéndose en las puntas de sus pies para lograr alcanzar sus labios.

Arrastrándolos en lento beso que dolió profundamente en el corazon del menor mientras las manos de Rick tomaban su cintura, lejos del rechazo empujándolo mas cerca, entre respiraciones agitadas, por un fugaz instante todo a su alrededor dejando de importar, dejando de importar antes de perderlo todo de nuevo.

Entonces las emociones lo golpearon con fuerza, esas que jamas espero sentir y que era incapaz de comprender por que nunca habia conocido antes, emociones incorrectas y desconocidas que consiguieron acelerar su corazon y cortarle el aire al pensar en lo que vendria, en que tendria que abandonar todo aquello para volver a la fria oscuridad en la que siempre habia vivido.

Un primer beso, su primer beso que jamás debió ser así, y que jamás debió ser con el, el primero y quizás el ultimo, ya sin importar la manera en que su corazón se aceleraba, en la que era, y no podía saber, la misma sincronía del de Rick.

Las manos de Morty subieron, enredandose en su cabello mientras un nudo de lágrimas se formaba en su garganta, perdiendose en su boca, y en la dulzura de sus labios durante un instante, un fugaz instante antes de perder todo, conteniendo un sollozo al alejarse y rodearle con fuerza entre los brazos, sintiendo como le devolvía el gesto en silencio.

-Gracias Rick, te agradezco mucho que hayas demostrado que no todos los Rick son malos, que no todas las personas son malas, pero lo lamento...-Murmuro apenas audible, abrazandolo con fuerza un instante al ver al otro lado de la habitación al que era su pesadilla, todo su interior doliendo al tener que retroceder lejos de sus brazos, el único lugar en el que ahora quería estar.-...En serio lo lamento.

Sus ojos se alzaron entonces, mientras sostenía la arma que Rick había tenido, la que la había arrebatado entre sus dedos bajo su sorprendida mirada. Sin darle tiempo a decir nada cuando su Rick, su peor pesadilla apareció a su espalda, y la jeringa de líquido blanco se enterró en su cuello, el líquido corriendo en su sangre, en un segundo esparciendose a través de sus venas.

Morty se alejó hasta poder ver sus ojos, la decepción y una pizca de dolor brillando en ellos de manera sombría, ocultandose detras de cierta furia, y aunque eso acabo por destrozarlo incluso cuando no entendia por que, y aunque odio que lo mirara de esa manera, no podia arrepentirse ahora, no importaba cuanto le estuviera doliendo aquella situación, ya no tenia una salida, por que era esa la única en que el no saldría herido.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Rick.-Musito el Rick que lo habia criado en el oido del Rick que Morty parecia querer, un tono malicioso en su voz.-Ha pasado tiempo. Espero que la hayas pasado bien con Morty, por que es la ultima vez que lo verás.-Le dijo y sus ojos se cerraron entonces, su cuerpo cayendo mientras el menor soltaba la respiración contenida, y su Rick posaba su sombría mirada en el.

Largos minutos habían pasado para cuando Rick despertó, sus ojos alzándose a través de la desconocida habitación, sus manos firmemente sujetas a su espalda, contra las que lucho con violencia un instante.

-Ni lo intentes, no funcionará, me asegure de tomar todas las medidas necesarias para un Rick-Le dijo con rapidez el otro Rick, entrando junto al Morty de tristes ojos castaños.-La verdad es que debería agradecerte, me hiciste las cosas mucho más fáciles al venir aquí. Supongo que no pudiste quedarte quieto después de lo que paso la última vez.

-¿La ultima vez?.-Pregunto, repitiendo las palabras en la nebulosa que era su mente adormilada, escuchando los pasos de ese Rick al acercarse, y sonreírle ampliamente.

-Ya sabes, cuando le atravesé la cabeza de un disparo a Summer y a Beth y llene las paredes con su sangre.-Le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, y los ojos de Rick se abrieron de par en par, en estupefacto silencio, forcejeando con fuerza contra sus ataduras de irrompible metal, el otro soltando una risa al verlo hacerlo.-No tienes por qué ponerte tan agresivo, Rick.

-¡Maldito bastardo!.-Gruño al saber que era el Rick frente a sus ojos el que había arruinado su vida al quitarle todo lo que tenía, furia ciega atravesando sus pensamientos y cada latido.

-Ya basta...-Pidió el menor del otro lado de la habitación, cada palabra hiriendo su corazón.-...Es suficiente.

-Bien...-Musito poniendo los ojos en blanco un instante, sus ojos fijos en el otro Rick.-...En serio lamento lo de las esposas, pero podrías haber escapado, y te necesito aquí hasta que me digas donde encontrar el arma que me prometiste hace tanto, la necesito ahora, con bastante urgencia.

-Vete a la mierda.-Su voz se tambaleó un instante ante el dolor que apretó terriblemente su corazón.

-Como quieras.-Pronunció con desinterés el otro, encogiendo los hombros, moviéndose a través de la habitación, tomando entonces con fuerza el brazo de Morty, lanzandolo bruscamente al suelo, haciéndolo caer de rodillas en el silencio antes de presionar el arma láser contra su cabeza, el menor temblando.

-¡Morty!.-Aceleradamente pronunció el prisionero sin poder liberarse de sus cadenas, luchando al verlo caer, miedo y furia cerrándose alrededor de su garganta, inundando cada rincón.

-Estoy bien.-Musitó Morty tragando con dificultad, respirando de manera inestable.

-Bien, así son las cosas Rick, y solo tienes dos opciones, o me dices donde esta el arma oculta, o lo asesino aquí mismo.-Advirtio Rick, su dedo rozando el gatillo mientras los ojos del muchacho se cerraban con fuerza al sentir el cañón presionado en su cabeza.

-No lo harías.-Rick dudo al decir, y los fríos ojos del otro, los idénticos a los suyos sólo lo miraron en silencio, una nueva y maliciosa sonrisa ocupando su boca.

-Ya te lo arrebate una vez al hacerte pensar que había muerto, ¿Por qué piensas que no lo haré de nuevo?, ¿Qué no le atravesare la cabeza sino consigo lo que quiero?.-Pregunto cruelmente, bajo las estupefactas mirada de los otros en la habitación, y los latidos paralizados.-Por qué si Rick, te mentí, jamás mate a Morty, solo me lo lleve, por que solo así tendría la oportunidad de vengarme de ti por no darme lo que quiero. Por qué el plan siempre fue destrozarlo, y que luego vieras lo que había hecho con el.

Los ojos de Rick se posaron en los castaños, casi sin respiración, por que era aquel muchacho frente a sus ojos, su nieto, el mismo que pensó haber perdido tantos años antes, y por un momento, el menor no fue capaz de soportar el dolor ante las palabras del monstruo que le había arruinado la vida, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas hasta derramarse en el suelo.

De pronto, derrumbandose en la verdad que no quería creer, en aquella que término por romper cada pedazo que le quedaba de corazón.

-No lo sabía. Lo lamento, yo no lo sabía, yo nunca...-Se interrumpió el muchacho, el nudo en su garganta siendo más fuerte que sus palabras, cada parte de su alma rompiéndose un poco mas al saber que Rick no sólo había matado a su familia, sino que lo habia alejado de la única persona que le quedaba, y criado en la fría soledad, la verdad finalmente acabando con el.

-¿Entonces Rick?, ¿Tomaste una decisión, o yo tendré que tomarla por ti?.-Presionó Rick, el arma todavía en alto y amenazando la vida del menor, y los ojos de Rick sólo miraron los castaños un momento, esos que le suplicaban que no dijera nada, negando un breve instante con la cabeza.

-Hay un botón bajo la mesa de trabajo, abre la compuerta secreta al sótano, ahí está lo que quieres.-Término por confesar, diciéndose que nada era mas importante que la vida de Morty, negándose a perderlo de nuevo, por que sabía que terminaría por desmoronarse si eso ocurría.

-Pensé que a ningun Rick le importaba su Morty, es una sorpresa...-La sonrisa en rostro de quien sostenía el arma creció aun mas, bajandola entonces.-...Un placer hacer tratos contigo, Rick.-Se burlo.

-Déjalo ir.-Ordenó con furia Rick C-137.

-Pero, ¿Por qué haría eso cuando es un prisionero tan obediente y bueno?, no Rick, el ya no es tuyo, después de tanto ahora solo me pertenece a mi.-Afirmó, tomando su brazo violentamente al ponerlo de pie, halando de el hacia la puerta.

-¡No!, ¡No!, ¡Morty!.-Gritó estruendosamente a través de la habitación, luchando contra las esposas, el menor dedicándole una última triste mirada, una última vez antes de ser arrastrado fuera de la habitación.-...Morty...-Murmuró conteniendo las absurdas lágrimas llenas de silencioso dolor.

Entonces Morty una vez más fue alejado de quien amaba, mientras Rick veía cómo lo único que le quedaba le era arrebatado, perdiendo el corazón, otra vez.


	10. Capítulo 9: Oscuridad

Morty fue arrastrado fuera de la habitación al tiempo que luchaba por liberarse de las esposas que Rick puso en sus muñecas, encontrando su fuerza en la furia que le quemaba por dentro y que jamás podría olvidar, por que olvidar lo que el había hecho, como había asesinado a su familia y arrebatado todo lo que tenía, no era algo que podría hacer, nunca.

-Deja de luchar de una maldita vez.-El mayor lo miró friamente al decir, el enojo escuchand se en su voz al comenzar a perder la paciencia por la resistencia de Morty.

-¡Maldito bastardo!, ¡Sueltame!.-Grito entre forcejeos, su voz resonando a través del pasillo, sus ojos brillantes de furia, entonces Rick halando de las esposas en sus manos, acercándolo hasta que la errática respiración del menor rozó su boca, tomando su rostro con violencia y alzando su mirada hasta sus ojos.

-Te quedaras quieto pequeña mierda, o te haré volver, y hacerte ver como asesino a ese Rick tuyo que tanto quieres proteger.-Amenazo en un bajo tono, y el menor tembló, odiando sentir sus manos sobre el, sin apartar la mirada a pesar del miedo que sintió, y que el mayor pudo ver en sus ojos.-¿El te importa no?.-Preguntó inesperadamente.

-Sin emociones, Rick, tu me enseñaste eso.-Trago con dificultad al decir, todavía intentando fingir que no sentía nada, en un débil intento de proteger a él que ahora sabía, era su Rick.

-Pero tu eres un pésimo aprendiz, y un terrible mentiroso, Morty, jamás haz podido engañarme a mi. Tu lo quieres.-Afirmó sin rastros de duda, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos castaños del menor, quien sentía que sus acelerados latidos terminarían por romper su corazón en cualquier momento.

-Yo no...-Su voz se tambaleó inestable, y el mayor apretó las cadenas en su puño, tirando del metal de las esposas contra la piel de Morty, provocando un pequeño gemido de dolor que se perdió en el silencio y sus respiraciones.

-No estaba jugando con lo que dije Morty, tu eres completamente mío, te guste o no, me perteneces.-Declaró con voz fría y una sombría mirada que devolvió el miedo al menor mientras permanecía inmóvil y casi sin respirar entre sus manos.-No importa que tan lejos corras.-Término de decir antes de volver a halar de las esposas a través del pasillo.

Entre tropiezos llegaron a la oscura habitación, el menor una vez más siendo lanzado al suelo del lugar, escuchando la puerta cerrarse de un portazo a su espalda antes de que pudiera siquiera pronunciar sonido, quedando sólo y de rodillas en la devastadora oscuridad, totalmente destrozado.

Morty permaneció en la oscuridad, cada pensamiento perdiéndose en el silencio que lo rodeaba a través de los minutos, en ese horrible lugar que odiaba con cada parte de su roto corazón, y al que le temía más que a nada en el mundo.

Se quedo en ese lugar del que tantas veces y en su desesperación había intentado escapar sin encontrar la salida, con nada más que un tortuoso silencio y los recuerdos de un pasado demasiado doloroso.

Pensó en lo que lograría si lograba escapar de alguna forma, y su corazón solo se hundió aún más, por que afuera de esas paredes no tenia nada, nada mas que una oscuridad incluso más profunda que aquella.

La verdad era que, de cualquier forma su vida estaba arruinada, las marcas de sus heridas jamás se irían y no tenia un futuro por el que tener esperanza, tampoco algo allá afuera por lo que valiera la pena seguir viviendo, al final, sólo tenía a Rick, sin importar cuanto doliera, sin importar el saber que el había asesinado a su familia, el era lo único que tenía en todo el universo.

El corazón de Morty estaba roto en el dolor, y su alma completamente destrozada, y como siempre, no había nadie que pudiera detener la caída al vacío, y la oscuridad, no había nadie ahí para salvarlo.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, la tenue luz del pasillo iluminandole los ojos, un segundo antes de que sus manos lo alcanzaran.

-¡No!, ¡Sueltame!.-Grito estruendosamente, su cuerpo temblando bajo las manos de Rick, más aterrado y furioso de lo que había estado antes, ambas emociones casi acabando con su interior.

-Morty, soy yo, soy yo. El no está, el se fue-Musitó, tomando su rostro entre las manos, mirando los ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas, y su corazón se destrozo un poco más, por que Morty era demasiado pequeño para sufrir tanto, y tanto dolor por su culpa.

Mirarlo volvió a doler como siempre hacia, antes doliendo por ser el recuerdo de lo que había perdido, y ahora como la esperanza que no podia alcanzar, por que de una u otra manera, el siempre volvía a escaparse de sus manos.

-¿Cómo escapaste?.

-Deberías saber que ninguna prisión puede retenerme mucho tiempo.-Sonrió amargamente un instante, mirándolo con cierta tristeza.-Sobretodo cuando están diseñadas por mi mismo.

-Yo no quería ayudarlo, lo lamento, pero dijo que te mataría de otra manera, que tenía que ayudarlo a que le dijeras donde estaba el arma. O el...-Se detuvo en sus aceleradas palabras, su respiración volviéndose inestable, sintiéndose estremecer ante la suave y cálida caricia que Rick dejó sobre su mejilla.

-Lamento todo lo que tuviste pasar por mi culpa, si yo no me hubiera rendido todo hubiera sido diferente. Pero si hubiera existido la mínima posibilidad de que estuvieras vivo, jamás habría dejado de buscarte...-Afirmó mirando fijamente sus ojos, ningún rastro de duda en sus palabras.-...Jamás Morty.

-Estas aquí ahora.-Musito en un murmuro, sonriendole tristemente un segundo.-Solía encerrarme aquí, sin luz, solo, por días y semanas cuando me negaba a hacer caso a sus ordenes.-Alzo la mirada hasta sus ojos, negando con la cabeza desesperadamente.-No puedo volver a esta oscuridad, Rick, no puedo.

-No lo harás, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, no dejaré que vuelvas jamás aqui.

-No nos dejará ir, lo conozco lo suficiente para saberlo.-Murmuró apenas audible, sus ojos cristalizados en los del mayor.-El no me dejara ir.

-Lo se, por eso deberemos matarlo, y terminar todo esto de una vez.-Afirmó el mayor, y el castaño tembló ante sus palabras, antes de encontrarse en sus brazos, un fugaz segundo encontrando la calidez que tanto ansiaba antes de que tuvieran que alejarse.

Demasiado tiempo en ese lugar paso antes de que Rick volviera a la dimensión, antes de volver a visitar al menor en esa oscura prisión en la que lo habia dejado, tan asustado como al principio.

-Morty...-Pronunció al mirarlo, y al escuchar la puerta abrirse el muchacho alzo la mirada, sus ojos cristalizados mirándolo en silencio agacharse hasta su altura, apenas logrando encontrar su mirada en la oscuridad y la tenue luz del pasillo que entro a través de la puerta e iluminó la habitación.

-Lo siento mucho, Rick.-Murmuró apenas audible, tratando de controlar las emociones que lo golpeaban con fuerza en el interior, en el silencio de sus respiraciones, y el mayor lo miró confusamente un instante, por que incluso el, sabía que Morty era el que menos debía disculparse entre ellos.

-¿Que?.-La palabra abandono sus labios, y entre ojos cristalizados y una temblorosa respiración, Morty abrió la boca para hablar.

-Esto.-Dijo dejando caer las esposas en sus muñecas, tomando entonces el arma que escondia desde su espalda, el corazón del menor sintiéndose estremecer ante la frialdad del artefacto, alzando la mirada hasta el mientras presionaba el cañón contra el costado del mayor, sintiendolo paralizarse.

-No te atreverías, no serías tan estúpido...-Murmuró el mayor mirándolo desafiante, y los dedos de Morty se cerraron alrededor del arma, hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, antes de que su rostro serio ocultara cualquier rastro de debilidad.

-¿Apuestas?...-Musitó seriamente, incluso a través de las lágrimas que nublaban su mirada, forzando a las palabras abandonar su boca a pesar del dolor que sentía, sus palabras perdiéndose en la fuerza del silencio y en el disparo que le siguió.

El estruendo del disparo resonó a través de las paredes, golpeando con fuerza el corazón y los oídos del muchacho que permanecio inmóvil entonces, apenas respirando con los ojos cerrados mientras sostenía en su mano temblorosa el arma.

Morty recordó entonces al levantarse del suelo, entre los acelerados latidos de su corazón, que su mano nunca temblaba al disparar, que aquello sólo ocurrió la primera vez, y ahora, que no existia nada más que miedo en su pecho.

El menor temblaba de pies a cabeza, mirando al Rick que le había quitado todo lo que tenía, su familia, su vida y que le habia había obligado a mancharse las manos de sangre, no encontrando nada más que vacío al verlo sangrar.

-Morty...-Lo detuvo la voz de Rickdando un paso en la habitación desde su escondite cuando el menor subió su mano hasta el pecho de quien habia pensado era su abuelo con los pensamientos acelerados.

Sabía que lo necesitaban todavía con vida, incluso entonces sin bajar el arma, deseando verlo morir a sus pies, atravesar su pecho de un disparo para hacerle pagar por todo lo que le había hecho pasar desde que era un niño, aun así sin encontrar la fuerza para halar del gatillo.

Sus ojos permanecieron fijos entonces en la sangre que caía por su costado, y al verlo caer de rodillas, escuchando su inesperada risa entre el dolor, sonando divertido y malicioso ante la temblorosa imagen del menor.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Acabarás el trabajo esta vez o volverás a huir?.-Preguntó el Rick en el suelo, y el muchacho permaneció ante el, sus dedos apretándose con fuerza alrededor del arma.-Sin cabos sueltos Morty. Vamos, no seas un cobarde por una maldita vez en tu vida.-Lo presionó.

-Ya basta.-Lo detuvo Rick C-137 bruscamente.-Dime donde esta el arma que me robaste.-Exigió saber mientras el menor bajaba el arma, y lo miraba en silencio.

-¿Y que ganaría yo con decirte eso?, van a matarme si se los digo, mientras no lo haga, me aseguro de seguir vivo.-Respondió sin apartar la divertida sonrisa en su rostro.-¿De verdad crees que te lo diría?.

-Te hare mucho daño a menos que lo hagas, te haré sufrir hasta que me supliques que te mate.-Gruño Rick perdiendo el control rápidamente, su furia siendo incluso mayor que la de Morty, en su mente sólo deseando hacerle pasar por el mismo infierno que el paso al haberle quitado a su familia años atrás.

-Será mejor que te calmes Rick, no querrás que Morty vea como eres en verdad, ¿O si?.-Preguntó mirándolo, sonriendole más ampliamente entonces, solo consiguiendo que el puño del otro terminara golpeando su mandíbula, llenando su boca de espeso líquido rojo.-¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?, eres bastante patetico para ser un Rick.-Soltó las palabras a través de la sangre, y con un movimiento rápido, Rick arrancó el arma de las manos de Morty, el cañón presionandose contra la frente de su otro yo herido en el suelo.

-Rick.-Esta vez fue la voz de Morty la que se escuchó en la habitación, dando un paso hacia adelante, viendo la sombría mirada en ojos del mayor, los que permanecian fijos en su enemigo.

-¿Donde esta?.-Repitió sus palabras lentamente, y alzando la mirada el otro negó.

-No contestaré eso, pero, si diré esto, ¿De verdad pensaron que podrían ganarme?, ¿Qué no vería venir esto?.-Preguntó sin alterarse por el arma contra su frente, y la amenaza que ella era en manos de Rick.-Sabía perfectamente que tu o Morty podrían escapar en cualquier momento, así que yo, tome ciertas medidas.

-¿Medidas?.-Confusamente la palabra escapó de los labios de Morty, y antes de poder pronunciar otro sonido, una alarma se escuchó a través de los pasillos, las luces desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad, el sistema de emergencia encendiendose mientras una roja luz parpadeante de advertencia los iluminaba tenuemente a través de la habitación silenciosa.

Las alarmas y el conteo en retroceso sonó en sus oídos entonces, junto a la divertida risa que escapaba de los labios de Rick al tiempo que el otro bajaba el arma confuso.

-Solo una pequeña barrera que cree entre nosotros y el resto del universo que ni siquiera un arma de portales podrá atravesar, y una explosión que acabará con todo dentro de veinte minutos.-Pronunció cruelmente tranquilo, y el corazón del menor latió con fuerza, movido por el miedo, viendo la amplia y maliciosa sonrisa que apareció en su rostro antes de terminar sus palabras.-Si yo fuera ustedes, intentaría encontrarla antes de que el tiempo en el reloj llegue a cero.

Gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima. :D


	11. Capítulo 10: Promesas de humo

El arma golpeó el rostro de Rick, gotas de sangre se derramaron en el suelo bajo la mirada de Morty, su Rick dejando al otro inconsciente en el suelo entre gotas carmesí, mientras las alarmas continuaban sonaban a su alrededor como el recuerdo de lo que se avecinaba sobre ellos.

-Maldito bastardo.-Soltó C-137 en un gruñido furios, mirando con preocupación los ojos del menor, siempre tan tristes.-¿Estas bien?.

-El gana, de cualquier manera el siempre gana.-Murmuró el muchacho, sus puños apretándose con fuerza a sus costados, frustración tomando el control de su voz, frunciendo el ceño, y Rick negó con la cabeza, no permitiéndole rendirse todavía.

-No Morty, el no ha ganado todavía, no lo permitiré, no dejaré que vuelva a lastimarte.-Declaro tomando su rostro entre sus manos, negando con la cabeza.-Esta mintiendo, el bastardo sólo esta mintiendo, Morty.

-¿De que estas hablando?.-La voz del menor se tambaleó al preguntar.

-Puede que haya bloqueado las armas de portales, pero no se arriesgaría a quedarse y morir aquí con nosotros, no ahora que tiene el arma.-Respondió con rapidez, su voz agitada, al compás de sus rápidos latidos, devolviendole el arma.-Esta era su trampa, debe tener un plan de escape, y tenemos que encontrarlo.

-Debe haber un portal que si funcione, que pueda atravesar los escudos.-Aseguró Morty con firmeza al pensar en lo que sus palabras significaban, y Rick asintió, y tomó su mano, sacándolo de la habitación hasta el pasillo entre los ensordecedores sonidos de las alarmas.

Por un momento, la calidez en la mano de Morty permitiendole olvidar todo el desastre que era el mundo a su alrededor, durante un fugaz instante.

-Ahora debemos encontrarlo, o sacar los escudos.

-Debemos buscar en el laboratorio, seguro ahí hay algo.-Se adelantó el menor, liderando el camino por el lugar que había sido su prisión y su hogar durante toda su vida, entrando rápidamente en la habitación, Rick se acercó a la mesa de control de todo el edificio, buscando la manera de desconectar todo y poder marcharse mientras el tiempo se movía en su contra.-¿Puedes quitar el escudo?, ¿O desactivar el arma y evitar que nos vuele en pedazos?.

-Eso intento.-Musito el mayor, de pronto los números rojos apareciendo en la pantalla sobre la pared, los números 16:30 desapareciendo a medida que el tiempo avanzaba en retroceso, de pronto, las alarmas dejando de sonar, solo los números quedando en medio de la oscuridad que rodeó cada centímetro.

-¿Rick?.-Preguntó el menor en un débil murmuro, sus manos aferrándose a la ropa de Rick cuando el miedo apareció en su pecho, disparándose ante la asfixiante oscuridad a su alrededor en el profundo silencio que le siguió cuando las luces y el inscesante sonido de la alarma terminaron.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!.-Maldijo en voz alta el científico cuando sus ojos vieron los números en la pantalla descender todavía más, no quedando más que diez minutos en su contador que rápidamente descendian.-Debi saber que no sería tan fácil.

-¿Por qué se detuvieron las alarmas?.-Confusamente pregunto el menor, soltandose de Rick, retrocediendo un paso, ocultando su miedo y cualquier emoción que pudiera sentir.

-Le puso un sistema de seguridad a los escudos y a la bomba, y se activo cuando intente desactivarla, redujo el tiempo, y corto la electricidad.-Soltó Rick en un furioso gruñido, sus manos golpeando con fuerza la mesa de control, haciendo temblar al menor de pies a cabeza ante el sonido que se alzó con estruendo en el repentino silencio.

-No puedes apagarla.-Musito Morty al comprender lo que sus palabras significaban, pequeñas luces de emergencia logrando encenderse a través de las habitaciones y pasillos.

-No, intentarlo nos mataría enseguida.

-Entonces debemos marcharnos de aquí ahora mismo.-Morty se apresuró a decir, bajo las tenues luces, encontrando los ojos de Rick.- Tiene que haber una manera.

-Debemos encontrar el portal.-Fue lo ultimo que dijo Rick, bajo las tenues luces moviéndose por la habitación, buscando algo que les sirviera para avanzar, entre aquello un par de comunicadores y el arma de portales que le había quitado, junto a un pequeño cuchillo color plata.-Ponlo en tu oído, así podrás escucharme y yo a ti, busca el portal, yo haré lo mismo.

-Esta bien. Ten cuidado, Rick.-Pidió antes de verlo marchar, deseando haber dicho otra cosa, si hubiera sabido que esa sería una de las últimas veces que lo vería.

Morty se sintió perdido en cuanto Rick se marchó, los pasillos y todo a su alrededor parecía desconocido, recuerdos perdidos en el fondo de su mente que no podía ver, y es que se había marchado hace tanto, que no lograba recordar como moverse por esos pasillos oscuros, estaba perdido en el que un día fue su hogar, abriendo puertas y buscando una salida, una escapatoria, solo encontrando habitaciones vacías, o llenas de armas y experimentos, más, ningún portal.

Hasta que, de pronto, se topo con una puerta cerrada, sin tardarse al levantar el arma y disparar contra la cerradura de la puerta, con un estruendo finalmente cediendo, y abriéndose de par en par ante sus ojos.

-¿Morty?.-Escuchó la voz a través del comunicador, mientras daba unos pasos dentro, y sus ojos se abrian sorprendidos, al tiempo que Rick seguía caminando por los pasillos en busca de un generador que pudiera encender el portal.

-Creo que lo encontré, Rick. Encontré el portal.-Sonrió al decir, por un momento permitiéndose conservar la esperanza de que todo estaría bien, y que saldrían a salvo de ese oscuro lugar, sin saber lo equivocado que estaba.

-Dare la luz Morty, y entonces podremos larganos de aquí.-Dijo, sus pasos rápidos a través de los pasillos y habitaciones, hasta que al cabo de unos minutos, lo encontró, cada ilusión de poder marcharse junto a Morty apagándose en ese momento y al ver el generador.

Su otro yo, había planeado cada paso, y cada error, como solo un Rick podría haberlo hecho.

El generador se había apagado al intentar bajar los escudos y desactivar la bomba, y ahora no volvería a encender, solo daría un pequeño chispazo antes de quemarse por completo, antes de dejarlo ahí, por que ese había sido el plan desde un principio, que ellos intentaran escapar, y acabaran con su tiempo, mientras Rick se escapaba por el portal que solo podría sacar a una persona.

Rick sabía que podía repararlo, pero ya no quedaba tiempo, ya era muy tarde.

Entonces tomó su decisión, ni siquiera dudando un segundo, y es que era capaz de morir por Morty, por salvarlo como antes no había podido, como no pudo salvar a Beth y a Summer, de mantenerlo a salvo aunque eso significara sacrificar su propia vida, por que sabía que no soportaría el dolor de perderlo de nuevo, que no sería capaz de resistirlo una segunda vez, que incluso la muerte era mejor que continuar sin Morty.

-¡Funciona, Rick!, ¡El portal se abrió!.-La alegría sonó un breve instante en la voz de Morty desde el comunicador cuando encendió el artefacto que lo salvaría, una alegría que jamás Rick había escuchado antes, y que aún así parecía lo más bonito del universo, y que ya jamás volvería a oír.

-Bien, ahora necesito que cruces el portal, Morty.-Hablo con seriedad al menor, cerrando sus ojos al apoyarse en la pared su corazón calmandose al saber que podría marcharse, que estaría a salvo.

-No, espera, ¿Qué hay de ti?.-Preguntó Morty frunciendo el ceño confusamente, sus ojos sobre el portal abierto ante el, brillando ante su mirada.

-Iré detrás de ti, Morty.-Murmuró, deseando con cada latido de su corazón poder ver su rostro una vez más, deseando que aquello fuera verdad para no tener que volver a alejarse de el.

-No, no me iré hasta que estés aquí. No te dejare aquí solo, no voy a irme sin ti.-Afirmó el menor, seguro al retroceder de la que era su puerta de salvación, por que en ese momento, marcharse sin Rick, era incluso más aterrador que morir.

-Nos queda poco tiempo, tienes que cruzarlo ahora, yo iré detrás de ti, pero por favor, necesito saber que estarás a salvo, necesito ponerte a salvo.

-¿Vendrás detrás de mí?.

-Si, justo detrás de ti.

-¿Lo prometes?.-Preguntó Morty dando unos débiles pasos al frente, al borde del portal, su voz temerosa al preguntar, no queriendo marcharse, cuando sabia que no podría volver, asustado de no tenerlo a su lado.

-Claro, lo prometo.-Murmuró, y el menor no sabia el error que cometía al haber confiado en el, y aunque Rick sabía que lo odiaria, no le importaba mientras estuviera sano y salvo.

Morty tomó una profunda respiración, y un segundo después, salto en el portal, atravesandolo con rapidez, y en un segundo llegando al otro lado, la luz verde y todo su brillo apagándose en un parpadeo, el portal desapareciendo ante sus ojos, no quedando nada más que su forma metalica en el lugar, a unos cuantos planetas de distancia, lo suficientemente cerca para todavía ver lo que había dejado atrás, lo suficientemente lejos para que nada pudiera dañarlo.

-¿Rick?. Ya lo cruce, estoy del otro lado. Pero el portal se apagó, ya no está, no se que ocurrió.-La voz de Morty se alzó, confusamente aterrada, retrocediendo unos pasos de espalda, sin apartar la mirada del lugar donde estaba el portal.

-Lo lamento, Morty. -Se disculpó entonces el mayor, del otro lado del comunicador, sin poder ver la confusa expresión en el muchacho.

-¿Por que te estas disculpando?.-Casi temió preguntar, su corazón más asustado de lo que había estado nunca.

-No había energía suficiente, no alcanzaba para sacarnos a ambos, y no podía dejarte morir.-Dijo, en un bajo murmuro, casi un suspiro, y los, por un momento, latidos paralizados de Morty se volvieron frenéticos.

-Me mentiste, lo prometiste y me mentiste, igual que todos los Rick...-Comenzó a murmurar con miedo, el dolor destrozandolo por dentro una vez más, su voz alzándose en gritos entonces, furia y llanto mezclándose en su pecho.-...¡Solo mientes y engañas igual que todos ellos!, ¡Igual que todos los otros Rick!.-Término por decir, de pronto sin poder controlar los gritos o las lágrimas, finalmente rompiéndose en pedazos.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero te dije que no permitiría que volviera a lastimarte, estas a salvo ahora, de el, y de mi.

-Eres un mentiroso, un mentiroso.-Siguió murmurando, derrumbándose, las lágrimas cayendo silenciosas por su rostro, paralizado por completo en el miedo que sentía.

-Te quiero, Morty, no importa todo lo que hayas hecho, jamás seras como nosotros, tu eres mejor, y aunque se que crees que eres un monstruo, te aseguro que eres lo más lindo que he visto.-Se aseguro de decir las palabras, antes de perderlas también, antes de que murieran con el.

-No me hagas esto, no me abandones de nuevo, no te vayas de nuevo, no me dejes sólo de nuevo...-Rogó en un destrozado tono, lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos y cayendo por sus mejillas, el dolor en su pecho derramándose en el suelo a sus pies.

-También lamento ser un egoísta, pero no iba a soportar verte morir, no iba a soportar perderte de nuevo.-Continuó diciendo a través del comunicador, su corazón rompiéndose tanto como el del menor al escuchar sus sollozos, cada parte de si, deseando haber tenido más tiempo.

-No me abandones.-Pidió con desesperación, miedo de quedarse solo en ese lugar, miedo, de perder a Rick de nuevo, que ese mundo demasiado cruel volviera a quitarle a su familia, y a la persona que todavía no había tenido tiempo, o la oportunidad de amar.

-Te quiero, Morty.-Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de apagar el comunicador, y entonces solo hubo silencio, nada mas que silencio en el último minuto que les quedaba, por que ya no había más que decir, ya lo habían perdido todo, se habían perdido el uno al otro de nuevo.

-¿Rick?, ¿Rick?...-Preguntó a la estática que sonó en su oído, en un tembloroso y aterrado murmuro, solo oyendo el vacío que le respondía, que crecía en su interior, y que dolorosamente atravesaba cada pedazo de corazón roto.-...Rick, no me dejes...-Suplicó en un sollozo, al momento en que el tiempo se acababa.

Entonces todo estalló ante los ojos del menor, viendo como la fuerza de la explosión acababa con todo a su paso, arrasando con el planeta del que logró escapar y cada una de las brillantes estrellas que lo acompañaban durante la noche.

Las lágrimas ardieron en sus ojos al romper en el llanto, perdiéndose, viendo como solo destrucción quedaba atrás en el que fue su hogar, la misma destrucción que ocupaba su corazón y cada terrible latido, a través del dolor, viendo la horrible verdad de que, Rick ya se había ido, y que no volvería, jamás.

N/A: Bien, lamento mucho las tardanzas pero los exámenes finales no me dejaban escribir.

Se acerca el final, probablemente en el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por leer, saludos y besos para todos.


	12. Capítulo 11: Final Parte 1

Por unos segundos sólo hubo silencio en el llanto, el corazón de Morty demasiado herido, cada músculo de su cuerpo negándose a moverse mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus rostro en silencio, y la brisa las volvían frías gotas sobre la hierba bajo sus pies.

No encontraba la fuerza para marcharse, o decir algo, en su interior ya no existía más que un profundo vacío que parecía consumir cada parte de si.

-Se fue, esta muerto, esta muerto...-Murmuró con la voz temblandole, a través de la apretada garganta que contenía el paralizante dolor de saber que ahora estaba completamente perdido, totalmente sólo y a la deriva en un universo que parecía demasiado grande y demasiado frío.

Después de un tiempo en el desolado lugar, todo se sumió en el silencio,y el llanto de Morty se detuvo, por que estaba destrozado más allá de las lágrimas, más destruido y vacío de lo que había estado nunca, la tristeza se volvió sofocante, pareció hundirlo y ahogarlo en una oscuridad que no tenia fin al recordar que ya habia perdido todo otra vez, y volvió, al único lugar en que pudo tener siquiera un pequeño destello de felicidad y calidez.

Le tomó mucho tiempo sin la pistola de portales marcharse, sin embargo, logró hacerse camino a través de las dimensiones, logró llegar a la dimensión que había dejado hace tanto y el hogar que le habían arrebatado.

Sus pasos fueron apenas audibles sobre la madera y al subir las escaleras, como un niño pequeño escondiéndose en la habitación llena de los objetos de quien ya no volvería, en un pequeño rincón del lugar, con el corazón entumecido de dolor, y las lágrimas atascadas en la garganta apenas dejándole respirar en el silencio.

Entonces, un portal se abrió de pronto desde el otro extremo del lugar, una sombra conocida apareciendo ante sus ojos desolados, su corazón agitándose al permanecer estupefacto e inmóvil, sin habla, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en la boca del mayor al mirar el destrozo que Morty era, una sonrisa por que al final, había ganado.

-No, no es cierto...-Murmuró para si, sin siquiera lograr ponerse de pie en el dolor que sentía quemar su pecho, frente al monstruo que le había quitado todo, y le había arrancado el corazón, que lo había arrancado de los brazos de su familia y empujado a esa cruel oscuridad.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí, eres un maldito sentimental después de todo...-Dijo al acercarse a lentos pasos, bajo la perdida mirada del menor que, cuando sintió su mano tomar su rostro, tembló de pies a cabeza bajo el brusco agarre.-...Sabias que esto ocurriría, Morty, lo que pasaría si te atrevías a desafiarme, ¿Te lo dije, no?, no puedes contra mi, no puedes huir, tu eres mío.-Afirmó, y Morty sólo quiso morir, por que incluso morir parecía mejor que seguir junto a él.

-Lo dejaste morir...-Musitó con sus ojos en los suyos, toda su furia desbordandose entonces y a través de la tristeza.-Lo mataste, ¡Tu lo mataste!.-Grito estruendosamente, tratando de empujarlo lejos de si, por que no lo soportaba más, no soportaba sentir su mano sobre su rostro, no soportaba que lo tocara, por que solo rompía aún más los pequeños pedazos que todavía le quedaban de corazón.

Sin darle la oportunidad a volver a moverse, el mayor tomó sus muñecas, apretando dolorosamente alrededor de ellas mientras forcejeaba por escapar, viendo como el odio se escondía en los ojos cristalizados de Morty, justo detrás del dolor.

-Lo mate, de la misma manera que haré contigo a menos que comiences a comportarte Morty...-Respondió fríamente, haciéndolo temblar asustado bajo su gélida mirada, haciéndolo sentir de nuevo como un débil niño herido.

-Eres un maldito bastardo...-Murmuró dejando caer sus brazos, con la voz temblandole, a punto de volver a romper en llanto, en su mente cada horrible recuerdo volviendo a aparecer, cada tortuosa palabra, solo el recuerdo de Rick, su Rick, ese que le quitó siendo mejor que aquel cruel vida, la única fugaz esperanza que había tenido, su furia sólo creciendo aun más en su interior, hasta consumirlo todo.

Rick permaneció en silencio un momento, mientras el menor bajaba la mirada, soltandolo cuando dejó de forcejear, no escuchando nada más que su frenética respiración sobre el silencio.

-Deberías saber ya que, no me importa, matare a quien sea lo suficientemente estúpido de desafiarme, y si fuera tu tendría más cuidado con mis palabras antes de que acabes con mi paciencia...-Terminó por decir en un amenazante tono, y Morty alzó la mirada, negando con la cabeza, lleno de dolor, y con lo que le quedaba de corazón temblando.

-No Rick, lo que deberías saber es que ya terminaste con la mía...-Respondió con cualquier rastro de lágrimas desapareciendo de sus ojos, tomando en su mano temblorosa la botella vacía de alcohol que permanecía en la mesa de noche, impactandola en su cabeza con un violento movimiento que lo aturdio lo suficiente para que el menor lo empujara al suelo.

Rick cayó sobre el piso de madera, bajo los pequeños fragmentos de cristal destrozado, tomando la mano de Morty un segundo antes de que pudiera enterrar en el, uno de los peligrosos pedazos hecho trizas.

-¡Pequeña mierda!.-Gruñó Rick con furia ante el inesperado movimiento del menor, forzosamente al sostener la mano de Morty, y aunque Rick era más fuerte, Morty estaba más furioso, y más allá del miedo de fallar o de morir, y en ese momento era suficiente.

Bastó un segundo, un solo segundo en que el agarre de Rick falló, y entonces Morty empujó con toda su fuerza contra su pecho, el cristal de la botella rota atravesando su piel, derramando su sangre sobre el suelo mientras Rick soltaba la respiración contenida de golpe y el dolor aparecía.

Unos segundos parecieron horas, y los ojos de Morty lo miraron fijamente en el silencio que siguió, un tembloroso respiro escapando entre sus labios mientras la habitación se llenaba de rojo, sus manos llenas de dolor y heridas sosteniendo con fuerza el cristal, sino atraverse a soltarlo, viendo como Rick daba sus últimos respiros.

-Vamos Morty, terminalo, termina con e-s-sto de una maldita vez.-Logró decir con dificultad el mayor, en un furioso murmuro, a través de la sangre que comenzaba que sentir en la garganta, que comenzaba ahogarlo y arrebatarle el aire.

Morty permaneció en silencio un segundo más, frente al mismo que tanto daño le había hecho, sintiendo el corazón latirle frenéticamente al quitar el cristal ensangrentado, toda la furia volviendo mientras volvía a enterrarlo en su pecho, casi disfrutando todo el dolor que veía en el.

Cruelmente retorció el cristal en su pecho, el dolor apareciendo en su mirada mientras la sangre caía en las manos del menor, una vez más girandolo en su carne, por que el merecía aquello, merecía todo el dolor, y nada menos que el final mas cruel que pudiera darle, y sabía que jamás alcanzaría, que jamas bastaría para desaparecer todo el daño que le había hecho, y aun así no le importaba ya, no le importaba lo que podría ocurrir después, lo quería muerto.

-Me quitaste a mi familia, mi vida, a la persona que quiero, me arrebataste todo, me golpeaste hasta romperme en pedazos..-Las furiosas palabras escaparon de sus labios, desde un débil murmuro, presionando aún más hondo en su pecho aquel cristal, escuchando el alarido que se ahogó en su garganta, el sonido de su corazón acelerado callando cualquier arrepentimiento, todo rastro de control perdiéndose, perdiendose con cada gota de la sangre que caía del pecho de Rick.-...Pero ya no queda nada más que romper, no tengo nada más que perder, y no dejaré que le hagas daño a nadie más.

Fijo sus ojos en los suyos, asegurándose de ver el momento en que la vida se fuera de su mirada, y su respiración se desvaneciera por completo, la sombra de una cruel sonrisa apareciendo en su boca entonces.

-Te deseo un buen viaje Rick, te veré en el infierno.-Término de decir, y fue lo ultimo que Rick escuchó antes de que sus ojos se cerraran en el insoportable dolor y cayera en la oscuridad, y el silencio, dando un ultimo suspiro antes de que la vida lo abandonara.

Morty retrocedió, el cristal deslizándose entre sus manos heridas al liberar el agarre, con el cuerpo temblando irrefrenablemente, conteniendo las lágrimas en la garganta, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Rick, el mismo que ya no podría herirlo nunca más.

Entonces quedando sin nada más que un corazón tan roto como los cristales en el suelo, completamente perdido en una oscuridad y una libertad más grande que su fuerza para seguir en pie, derrumbándose por completo entre la sangre y el dolor.

El silencio era sofocante y enloquecedor, el metal en sus muñecas dolorosamente frío en aquella prisión donde los días se volvían eternos, los minutos completamente desesperantes en los recuerdos que llenaban sus pensamientos, uno solo de ellos permitiéndole soportar aquella tortura, habiendo perdido la cuenta dela tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar, y que pronto acabaría.

Recordaba las lágrimas que habían bajado por sus mejillas, el dolor que le provocaba en el pecho ver lo profundamente herido que estaba en el interior, el saber que no había podido salvarlo, y mantenerlo lejos del daño, saber que había sido demasiado tarde, y que toda la oscuridad que a el lo rodeaba lo había alcanzado, y que tanto lo habia herido.

-¿Vendrás detrás de mí?.-Casi pudo ver su dudosa expresión al oírlo, y sentir el miedo en su voz.

-Si, justo detrás de ti.-Respondió a través del nudo en su garganta.

-¿Lo prometes?.-Preguntó Morty, su voz temerosa al preguntar a través del comunicador.

-Claro, lo prometo.-Murmuró, le mintió, incluso cuando su corazón se hacía pedazos al pensar en cuanto lo odiaria por volver a abandonarlo.

Recordó también ese día que habían permanecido en el suelo del garaje, hablando hasta que el sueño finalmente los venció, recordando que había sido ahí, en ese justo momento en el cual había sentido esperanza, otra cosa que el dolor que cargaba, el primer momento en que lo había amado incluso sin saberlo, un amor que ya nunca podría decirle por que era muy tarde.

Sin embargo ya solo eran recuerdos perdidos, por que el ya se había ido por culpa de aquel Rick, y lo habia quitado por completo del camino al lanzarlo a través del portal, lejos de cualquier esperanza, lejos de Morty.

Y ahí, en el encierro que merecía por todos sus errores, incluso más que venganza contra ese que había matado a su familia, antes de morir deseo que Morty pudiera escapar de aquel Rick, y que luego pudiera olvidar haberlo conocido a él, que arrancara cualquier recuerdo suyo, y que escapara lejos del desastre que era, de ese infierno en el que había terminado por su culpa, deseo que pudiera ser feliz, algo que jamás sería con el a su lado, en su vida.

Por que no le interesaba morir como pronto haría, tampoco jamás poder volver a verlo, lo único que quería era que Morty tuviera toda la felicidad que le habían quitado, eso que no podría ser cerca de alguien como el, quien solo destruía todo lo que tocaba, que terminaba haciendo pedazos todo lo bueno que se cruzaba en su camino.

-Rick Sanchez...-Una voz se alzó en el silencio, rompiendo sus pensamientos, lo único que todavía le quedaba en ese lugar, y Rick alzo la mirada, hasta el guardia de la federación que permanecía ante el, y ni siquiera necesito las palabras, sabía que pronto todo terminaría, que ya nada podría salvarlo.

-...Es momento.-Terminó de decir el agente seriamente, y entonces, Rick Sanchez, uno de los peores criminales del universo, fue condenado por toda la sangre en sus manos, por todos sus actos contra el universo, fue llevado hasta su muerte.

N/A: Por favor no me odien. Su escritora es muy torpe, y tuvo un pequeño incidente que le impedía escribir, además de ser una perfeccionista que escribió el capítulo 6 veces. (No es broma).

Pero bueno, finalmente aquí esta, y solo ahora estuve conforme con el resultado, aunque Rick se salvo sólo para ser sentenciado por la federación.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Saludos y besos para todos. :)


	13. Capítulo 12: Final Parte 2

Las luces del pasillo le iluminaron el rostro al salir, siendo arrastrado por las manos de los agentes, sus armas en alto, listas para disparar en su dirección ante el menor movimiento, sin embargo, ya no le quedaban fuerza para eso, sabía que era aquello el justo castigo que merecía por todo lo que había hecho.

Ni siquiera pensó en el dolor que sabía sentiría cuando la máquina acabara con su vida, ya no le importaba por que, Morty ya estaba lo bastante lejos para que aquello pudiera dañarlo también a el, y eso era más de lo que podía desear.

Pronto, más de lo que había esperado, fue empujado dentro de una habitación que conocía bien, frente a la máquina que habían usado para adentrarse en su mente, la misma que la haría pedazos y acabaría con el mientras en un lejano lugar, las alarmas se disparaban, sonando de manera estruendosa antes de extinguirse bajo un arma disparada que trajo de nuevo el silencio.

Los pasos avanzaron a través del pasillo que ahora volvía a la calma, el arma fría entre sus dedos firmes, su mano sin temblar un instante al alzarse en la solitaria habitación donde uno de ellos permanecía ante las cámaras, un disparando escapando e impactando limpiamente en el pecho, en una muerte rapida sobre alguien que quizás era inocente.

El de la capucha negra, el que se escondía detrás de la máscara oscura que le cubría la mitad del rostro, dió unos pasos más en la habitación, dejando a su lado la mochila que cargaba con su salida y su escape de ese lugar, cerrando la puerta a su espalda mientras sus pies caminaban sobre el charco de sangre hasta la mesa de control de las cámaras, sin poder moverse cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

-¿Que mierda?...-Las palabras escaparon de su boca al ver la sangre en el suelo, y el intruso que había encendido las alarmas de seguridad, sin darle un momento antes de empujarlo contra la pared, arrebatándole el arma, y apretando su garganta entre sus dedos.

La respiración se estancó entonces en el dolor, sus manos tratando de quitar las del contrario para encontrar una respiración, la máscara siéndole arrebatada del rostro.

-Morty...-Su voz se perdió en el aire al verlo, encontrando los molestos ojos castaños.

-Un gusto verte, Max.-Sonrió amargamente el menor, apenas respirando, el rencor en sus ojos mientras la mano del agente se cerraba con más fuerza sobre su garganta, haciéndole recordar con furia los golpes en su prision, incluso los pequeños golpes de corriente que el solía darle a los prisioneros.

-F-35, no pensé que serias tan imbécil como para volver aquí, aunque si sabía que eras un inútil después de que no pudieras atrapar a Rick Sanchez.-Una burlona sonrisa apareció en su boca al decir, una que Morty deseo poder arrancarle de un puñetazo, sin embargo el aire se estaba volviendo insuficiente incluso para pensar.-Ahora que nosotros lo tenemos ya no nos sirves, y aunque hay órdenes de llevarte de nuevo a tu celda al encontrarte, disfrutaría mucho más asesinandote con mis manos, ambos sabemos que seria lo mejor que pudiera pasarle al universo.

-C-137...-Corrigió con los últimos rastros de aliento, sus uñas enterrandose en su mano en un intento de soltarse de su fuerza, consciente de que el tiempo se terminaba al soltarlo.-...Pero no importa, puedo perdonarle el error a un muerto...-Soltó con dificultad antes de que el lo acercara a su cuerpo para terminar de destrozar su garganta, permitiendole un instante de movimiento para tomar el arma que escondía en su ropa y halar del gatillo con rapidez, en un certero disparo al pecho que le atravesó el corazón, dejando caer el cuerpo del agente a sus pies cuando el sonido del disparo se ahogó en su ropa, y la sangre cayó.

Morty volvió a respirar cuando el agarre de su cuello fue liberado, tomando rapidas bocanadas para intentar recuperar el aliento perdido.-Maldita sea.-Su mano tocó la adolorida garganta, con los pulmones ardiendo, los ojos castaños volviéndose hasta las pantallas, acercándose a la mesa de control, buscándolo en las imágenes.

-Vamos Rick, ¿Donde estas?, por favor...-La preocupada pregunta, en su voz asustada escapó de su boca, su corazón acelerado, dando tumbos mientras sus dedos se movían con rapidez sobre las teclas.

Entonces una de las cámaras en la pantalla mostrandole a quien desesperadamente estaba buscando, viéndolo entrar en un habitación llena de máquinas que el había visto tiempo atrás, y agentes armados escoltandolo, Rick ni siquiera luchaba ya contra ellos, y Morty sólo quiso gritarle que lo hiciera, que no se dejará vencer, por que el no podía perderlo.

Con los pensamientos acelerados, tomó el bolso que traia con el, viendo el interior un instante antes de sacar el artefacto que escondía con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente, sincronizandolo con su reloj, y encendiendolo, viendo los números moverse en retroceso, sus manos moviéndose sobre el teclado una vez más, entrando en el sistema de seguridad al cabo de unos momentos.

Morty miró en las cámaras como cada celda era abierta, alarmas volvian a sonar, cada vez más fuerte, las luces rojas parpadeando a través de los pasillos como única iluminación mientras se desataba el caos, algunos de los prisioneros comenzando a atacar a los agentes, y los otros solo concentrándose en escapar de ese lugar, encendiendo el arma antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, sus pasos veloces en los pasillos y bajo las alarmas.

-¿Puedes decirme que demonios hago aquí?.-Recordó haber preguntado cuando fue arrastrado por Miami a su dimensión, esa en la que ellos mandaban.

-Sabes que tengo gente en todos lados. Creo que te interesara ver esto, Morty.-Le entrego Miami una foto, sentándose junto a su Rick en un lujoso sofá rojo, su expresión seria.

Los ojos de Morty bajaron entonces, viendo la foto de lo que parecía ser una cámara de seguridad, sin embargo no era eso lo que lo hizo temblar y sentir las lágrimas aparecer en su garganta, fue ver a Rick ahí, con la expresión sombría y la mirada perdida, esposado e inmóvil en el frío lugar que Morty conocía tan bien.

-Un Rick.-Murmuró para si mismo, y el Rick frente a él negó, subiéndose las gafas de sol por encima de la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Es C-137.-Respondió, seriamente, ningún rastro de mentira en sus ojos que tanto le dolía mirar al menor.-No es cualquier Rick.

-No es cierto, Rick esta muerto...-Sus palabras temblaron, en ellas escondiéndose la tristeza y dolor que Miami conocía.-...Yo vi el planeta explotar, no había energía para salir, y aunque el escapó...-Se refirió al Rick que lo había criado.-...Dijo que lo habia asesinado.

-¿En serio creerás las palabras de un bastardo como el?.-Interrumpió bruscamente Miami, encontrando la mirada de Morty.-El solo sabia hacer daño Morty, y eso es lo que quería hacer contigo, hacerte daño.

-Eso es justo lo que hizo.-Musitó el menor para si mismo, sus dedos deslizandose sobre el trozo de papel, demasiado aterrado para tener esperanzas, ya no quería más dolor, ya no quería ver como sus ilusiones morían, por que eso siempre ocurría, de una u otra manera, siempre terminaba perdiendo sus esperanzas.

-Esta vivo, Morty, no tenemos razón para mentirte, pero no le queda mucho tiempo.-Le dijo seriamente Rick, advirtiendole con rapidez a lo que se enfrentaría, provocandole un estremecimiento al corazón, bajo la triste mirada de Miami, quien permaneció en silencio y perdido en los recuerdos.-No lograron sacarle información, ahora lo ejecutarán, destrozaran su cerebro y créeme que no será lindo para el, por que le harán sentir el dolor de cada pedazo de su mente morir hasta que no le quede nada.

Morty sintió como toda su tristeza desaparecía entonces, solo quedando una inmensa furia atrás, y sabía que podía no ser cierto, que aunque no tenían razones para mentir podrían hacerlo, o que aquello era un error, sin embargo, no pudo sólo alejarse cuando existía la pequeña posibilidad de que su Rick, ese que le quitaron demasiado pronto, estuviera vivo, no podía abandonarlo.

-Tengo que ir por el, tengo que ir ahora...-Las aceleradas pala veas escaparon de su boca incluso antes de poder saber que había abierto la boca.

-Detente un momento y concéntrate en pensar, eres mejor que un impulsivo idiota, Morty, se que te importa demasiado pero no lograrás nada sin pensar en un plan antes.-Miami negó con la cabeza, deteniendolo antes de que pudiera marcharse, y Morty lo miró en silencio un instante, con el corazón, y el sonido de sus latidos enfurecidos retumbando en sus oídos.

-Pero tengo un plan, voy entrar ahí y dispararle a cualquiera que se cruce en mi camino.-Soltó bruscamente al golpear la mesa con la fotografía y dejarla ir, moviéndose a la salida, deteniéndose sólo cuando los dedos de Miami se cerraron en su brazo y le impidieron moverse.

-Vamos Morty, sabes que unos cuantos agentes muertos no soluciona, ni cambia nada, incluso si puedes sacarlo de allí, no dejarán de perseguirlos hasta encerrarlos de nuevo o matarlos.-Las palabras escaparon de la boca de Miami, y Morty no pudo decir nada, por que sabía que tenía.-Pero hay una solución.

-Todavía nos debes cumplir tu parte del trato, Morty, ahora será el momento de hacerlo.-Rick pronunció, y Morty permaneció en un confuso silencio.

-Verás lo mucho que te conviene ayudarnos en esto.-Terminó de decir Miami, y entonces puso ante el una pequeña caja, en su interior la pequeña bomba que era capaz de destruir todo con solo un segundo, y ni siquiera bastó que Miami dijera nada, la comprensión apareció en el rostro de Morty.

-Esto fue lo que te dio a cambio de información.-Aseguró, viéndolo asentir.-El arma que le quitó a Rick.

-Si, una de las más peligrosas que existen, la misma que usarás para salvar a Rick, y acabar con toda la federación galáctica.-Declaró Rick, y los ojos de Morty se abrieron en sorpresa, volviéndose hasta el impasible rostro de Miami al tomar el objeto.

-Eso es todo lo que quiero Morty, que los destruyas, y luego eres libre de ellos y de mi...-Respondió ante su mirada, forzando una sonrisa en su boca que estaba llena de amargura.-...Pero antes necesito que uses lo mismo que acabó con tu familia, para poder recuperar lo que todavía te queda de ella.

Morty bajo la mirada hasta el artefacto en sus manos, sosteniendo una de las razones por que había perdido todo, odiando pensar en Rick como la familia que eran, el recuerdo resultandole más doloroso de lo que podría decir.

-No puedo perderlo otra vez.-Soltó Morty viendo el pequeño artefacto en sus manos, y Miami suspiro, recordando haber dicho las mismas palabras cuando la federación le quitó a su Rick, cuando lo encerraron y se lo llevaron de su lado, recordando todo el dolor y todo lo que había luchado por recuperarlo, cuando casi lo habían matado, de la misma manera en que planeaban hacer con C-137.

-Entonces se el Morty Smith del que todos hablan...-Comenzó a decir Miami al acercarse, sus ojos fríos como cristales de hielo, deseando quizás más que nadie ver como toda la federación se destruía hasta las cenizas.-...Se el asesino que todos temen, y no lo harás, no lo perderás, por que a veces, solo así puedes ganar.

Los ojos cansados de Rick, esos ya sin luz, permanecieron en la pantalla ante el, las voces sonando en sus oídos como un sonido distante y aterrador, entonces solo queriendo poder tener a Morty en sus brazos, poder despedirse, y encontrar en el esa cálida luz que todavía tenía, incluso cuando sabia que aquello era imposible, y que el tiempo que le quedaba estaba acabandose.

-Bien, Rick. ¿Estas listo para esto?.-Una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en la boca del agente al pararse frente a Rick.

-Agradece que no puedo moverme Watson, de otra manera ya estarías muerto.-Soltó las palabras con brusquedad el científico.

-Pero nos divertimos tanto este tiempo en el incierro, Rick , ¿Por que tan molesto?. No estarás resentido por las torturas, ¿Cierto?.-Preguntó divertido, sin ocultar la satisfacción que le daba el haber atrapado a Rick, el peor criminal que existía.

-Vete a la mierda maldito hijo de puta.-Gruñó Rick furiosamente, sus manos apretadas en puños bajo las esposas, viendo como su sonrisa se hacía incluso más amplia.

-Enciendan la máquina.-Ordenó en ese instante y derrotado Rick bajó la cabeza, xconteniendo su furia y su tristeza, sus ojos cerrados para afrontar el dolor y la muerte que acabarían con el.

Entonces, y en el mismo instante que la máquina era encendida, la puerta se abrió y una veloz nube de niebla gris se extendió por la habitación, cubriendo cada rincón cada agente, ante la confusión en sus voces y la niebla en sus pulmones que apenas les dejaba rspirar, Rick alzó la mirada, los disparos sonando en sus oídos estruendosamente.

La persona en la puerta se movió como una sombra, bajo los lentes que detectaban el calor corporal de las personas en la habitación y la máscara que le permitiría respirar, alzó sus manos, halando el gatillo en una ráfaga de certeros disparos que acabaron convirtiendo la habitación en una laguna de sangre que cubría incluso las paredes, hasta que el último de ellos cayó sobre el frío suelo.

Rick permaneció inmóvil, su mirada fija en la silueta que entre la niebla se acercaba, viéndolo levantar su mano y disparar a la mesa de control de la maquina, logrando que las esposas metálicas soltaran sus manos, finalmente liberandolo, cerrando las puertas de la habitación de la misma manera.

Confuso, y casi sin creer que alguien lo habia sacado de las manos de la federación, se acercó un paso, deteniéndose cuando la mano sobre el arma tembló al bajar.

-Rick...-Murmuró el menor apenas audible, quitándose los lentes y bajando la máscara, con los ojos nublados de pronto, acercándose entre la sangre, y ninguno de los dos creyó haber escuchado su corazón latir con tanta fuerza, golpear tan frenéticamente como entonces, Morty no tuvo dudas, supo en ese preciso instante que aquel era su Rick.

-Morty.-Soltó en un bajo murmuro, casi sin aire, dando unos rápidos pasos y envolviéndolo fuertemente en sus brazos, sin creer que estuviera a su lado de nuevo, Morty sintiendo como si cada parte de su destrozado interior volviera a su lugar.

-Estas vivo...-Cerró los ojos Morty, sintiendolos arder, sus manos apretándose en puños sobre la ropa anaranjada, conteniendo el nudo en su garganta, sin querer que lo soltara, por que temia que al hacerlo volviera a marcharse de su lado.

-No deberías estar aquí idiota, no debiste volver aquí por mi.- Pronunció, al mirarlo, y apartarse unos centímetros de el, dejándolo profundamente frío, y herido de nuevo.

-¿Crees que te dejaría solo?, tu salvaste mi vida, Rick.-Respondió frunciendo el ceño, negando con la cabeza al alzar la mirada hasta sus ojos.-No iba a abandonarte.

-¿Si eres tu?-Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, casi sin creer que estuviera ahí, y es que después de tantas veces en que la federación jugó con su mente, apenas podía diferenciar lo que era cierto, no podia ver la diferencia en aquello que solo existía en su cabeza a lo que era verdad.

Morty se quedó en silencio, por un segundo olvidándose de todo a su alrededor, durante un fugaz segundo, solo sintiendo su pulso agitado.

-Si Rick, lo soy. Soy yo.-Murmuró, y acercándolo, la respiración de Rick le acaricio los labios, a punto de rozarse cuando un breve apagón extinguió la luz, y les recordó donde estaban, escuchando los pasos de los agentes detrás de los suyos a través del pasillo.-Nos queda poco tiempo. Vienen por nosotros.-Musitó Morty tragando con dificultad, apenas logrando enfrentar los ojos del mayor al retroceder, con el corazón estremecido.-Pero no podemos irnos todavía.

-¿Por qué no?.

-Por qué tenemos que terminar con esto de una vez.-Dijo abriendo la mochila y el artefacto que controlaba la bomba desde la distancia.

-¿Eso es...?.-Las palabras de Rick se perdieron el aire, y sin dejarle terminar, Morty afirmó lo que no se atrevía a preguntar, Rick imaginándose la razón por la que aquello había terminado en sus manos, y lo que planeaba hacer con ella.

-Si, yo, no puedo seguir huyendo, Rick..-Alzó los ojos castaños hasta los suyos, la tristeza brillando en sus ojos, esa demasiado grande para alguien de su edad, demasiado dolorosa, una que Rick deseaba con todo su ser desaparecer de el.

-No tendrás que hacerlo.-Tomó el pequeño dispositivo, mirándolo seriamente, negando con la cabeza.-Pero tampoco te dejaré cargar con la culpa.

-Vamonos.-Murmuró el menor, los golpes en las puertas rotas cada vez más fuertesiendo, entonces solo un segundo acabando con su tiempo, no alcanzando a tomar el arma de portales cuando estas se abrieron con brusquedad, de pronto una gran cantidad de agentes rodeandolos, sus armas apuntando en su dirección, Morty permaneciendo con una fría expresión, esa que perfectamente ocultaba sus aterrados latidos al pensar que podrían alejarlo de Rick otra vez mientras Rick lo halaba a su espalda, interponiendose entre las armas y el menor.

-¡No se muevan!.-Les grito uno de ellos, Rick y Morty, quedandose sin tiempo entonces, completamente acorralados por el enemigo.

N/A: Capítulo largo.

Todavía queda un capítulo, y dos especiales que tengo pensado hacer, uno de Rick y Morty C-137, y otro de Rick y Morty Miami.

Gracias por leer.

Saludos y besos para todos


	14. Capítulo 13: Final Parte 3

El silencio cayó en la habitación, solo interrumpido por las luces parpadeantes, y las alarmas que sonaban con fuerza tras las puertas, acompañados de los lejanos disparos mientras en aquella habitación, todas las armas apuntaban hacia ellos, esperando hasta el menor movimiento para halar del gatillo.

-Rick...-La mano libre del menor se aferró con fuerza a su ropa, sus ojos fijos en las armas frente a ellos, viendo como no había más que una única salida.-...Rick.-Los ojos del mayor se volvieron hasta los castaños.-¿Confías en mi?.-Preguntó Morty en un débil murmuro, apenas audible incluso en el sepulcral silencio, tomando de su mano el dispositivo que haría estallar a la federación en mil pedazos.

-Claro, Morty.-Musitó en un murmuro, menor le sonrió tenuemente un fugaz instante, su corazón retumbando en sus oídos, sus pensamientos acelerándose a medida que calculaba cada pequeño movimiento, un segundo antes de disparar el portal.

-Espero me perdones por esto...-Pronunció rápidamente el menor, y lo empujó al vacío, haciendo a Rick caer a través del portal, sacándolo de la federación, salvandole la vida de la misma manera en el lo hizo, poniendo a salvo a la única persona que todavía le quedaba, y que ahora veía, le importaba más que nada.

El dolor golpeó entonces al menor bajo las armas disparadas, la sangre cayendo a sus pies, todavía sosteniendo con firmeza el dispositivo de la bomba, su mirada determinada y fría ocultando el dolor por sus heridas antes de que la sombra de una sonrisa apareciera en su boca, entonces disfrutando de la venganza, al menos por un instante.

-Hasta nunca malditos bastardos.-Soltó, y soltando la respiración contenida, Morty presionó el botón que haría estallar la bomba.

Rick cayó sobre el frío suelo hasta el otro lado, la federación apenas logrando verse desde la distancia, casi perdiéndose en la oscuridad del universo y las estrellas, sin no tener tiempo para el dolor que le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar que Morty se había quedado atrás, en la federación, con la bomba.

-No...-Musitó sin aliento, sin encontrar rastros del portal, o de Morty a su alrededor, su corazón hundiéndose en su pecho cuando la federación estalló en pedazos en la lejanía, la fuerza de la explosión a través del espacio haciendo temblar el suelo bajo sus pies, viendo entonces como su arma era capaz de destruir todo a su paso, y hacerlo nada más que una brillante bola de fuego que arrasaba con cada pedazo de vida a su alrededor.

Rick no fue capaz de escuchar nada más que el aire estancándose en sus pulmones y su corazón dejando de latir un instante al pensar que lo había perdido, paralizándose en un dolor más grande que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

-Rick...-El débil murmuro de Morty se alzó en el sofocante silencio de los alrededores, y los ojos de Rick se volvieron, encontrando los del menor mientras otro portal se cerraba a su espalda, dejando caer la pistola de portales entre sus dedos temblorosos al suelo mientras su mano todavía sujetaba el mando de la bomba que había acabado con la federación y con cada vida que había en el interior, esa que finalmente había acabado con todo.

-¡Morty!.-Se acercó, sin siquiera pensar al envolverlo en sus brazos.

-Ahora sabes lo que sentí cuando te quedaste, cuando pensé que te habías ido.-Las inestables palabras sonaron contra su hombro al aferrarse a el, perdiendo su diversión en la tristeza y el dolor que le lleno los ojos de lágrimas, y el mayor lo estrechó con más fuerza contra su pecho, no queriendo volver a soltarlo.

-Eres un maldito imbécil.-Intentó que su voz sonara molesta al decir, fallando miserablemente en el miedo que sentía, el menor temblando en sus brazos al pensar en lo que acababa de hacer, y en el miedo que comenzaba a ahogarlo al sentir la sangre pérdida.

-Lo lamento...-Murmuró alzando la mirada con un nudo de lágrimas cerrandole la garganta, entonces una mueca de dolor curvando sus labios al alejarse de su cuerpo, la sangre derramándose en sus dedos al presionar la herida, los ojos de Rick mirándolo con horror.-...Comenzaron a disparar cuando abrí el portal, m-me dieron R-rick.-Tartamudeo las palabras.

-No, no, ¡Maldita sea, Morty!.-Soltó Rick viendo aterrado la sangre caer al suelo con una terrible rapidez, y la palidez que comenzaba a apoderarse del menor.

-Lo lamento...-Musitó, apenas resistiendo el frío que sentía consumir su interior, y la inconsciencia que lentamente se apoderaba de el.

-No cierres los ojos Morty...-Murmuró suplicante, sus palabras tambaleándose, llenándose de desesperación cuando los ojos de Morty empezaron a cerrarse, su cuerpo desplomandose en la falta de sangre, y los brazos de Rick, y fue su nombre, en la aterrada voz de Rick lo último que escuchó antes de que la horrible oscuridad le nublara los sentidos.-...¡Morty!.

Con el corazón retumbante, el mayor tomó el arma de portales y llevó a Morty al lugar que era su hogar, ese que jamás debio haber dejado, completamente aterrado por el silencio, y la sangre que inundaba todo de rojo.

Vio de nuevo las cicatrices que el pasado había dejado en el, y sin poder detenerse a pensar, trató de salvarlo de la misma manera que Morty lo había salvado a él, por que no importaba que hubiera curado sus heridas del callejón, fue el quién lo salvo de la soledad, y de esa oscuridad que aferraba sus frías garras a su corazón, no importaba si no lo sabía entonces, Morty lo había salvado del abismo donde había estado hundido tantos años, y no podía volver a perder la única luz que le quedaba, incluso si no merecía algo tan bueno.

Luego de unas horas eternas y aterradoras, logró detener la sangre, y Rick sólo rogaba que fuera demasiado tarde, por que el moriría también si Morty lo hacia.

No era justo que después de todo lo que habían pasado, de tanto dolor ese otro Rick y la federación ganaran, que se lo volvieran a arrebatar de las manos, no era justo, solo tremendamente doloroso.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las lágrimas al caer, no se dio cuenta del llanto que caía como lluvia por su rostro, no podía sentir nada más que un tortuoso silencio que solo lo hundía más con cada segundo, que lo ahogaba y lo destrozaba en el vacío que había a su alrededor, ese donde no estaba Morty, y que solo se iría cuando el abriera los ojos.

-Por favor, Morty. Necesito que despiertes, no puedes dejarme solo, no se como podría seguir yo solo...-Murmuró Rick entonces a mitad de una vacía y oscura habitación, donde los rayos del sol apenas lograban colarse por la ventana en el amanecer que comenzaba a aparecer, su voz baja, y llena de dolor.-... No creo poder, Morty, tienes que abrir los ojos, no puedo perderte de nuevo, no ahora de acabo de recuperarte.

Miró su rostro pálido en la pérdida de sangre, las vendas que cubrían el costado de su cuerpo bajo sus costillas, el rojo que manchaba el blanco inmaculado de las vendas, y en ese momento habría dado todo, incluso su vida por que solo abriera los ojos.

Fue incapaz de quedarse allí un segundo más, no viéndolo tan herido y lastimado por su culpa, y se marchó de la habitación, en un desesperado momento, perdiéndose en una botella de Whisky, al menos por unos instantes.

-Rick...-Escuchó de pronto la voz de Morty, su corazón se aceleró y quitando las lágrimas de un brusco movimiento trato de enfocar la vista al darse la vuelta.

-¿Morty?.

-No él que tu quisieras.-Respondió con un suspiro el Morty frente a él, acercándose unos pasos.-Me enteré de las noticias, la federación desapareció, me alegra que lo lograra, por todos nosotros.-Desvió la mirada al decir, y Rick se levantó de su asiento.

-Tu le dijiste que fuera, tu fuiste el único que pudo decirle que yo estaba vivo.

-¿Debía mentir?.-Preguntó Miami inclinando la cabeza al decir, y fue sumamente doloroso para Rick ver el rostro de la persona que amaba frente a el, cuando su Morty agonizaba.

-Si no hubiera ido por mi, el estaría bien.-El resentimiento se ocultó en sus palabras, y Miami se acercó aún más.

-Sino hubiera ido por ti, tu habrías muerto, y el estaría solo, ¿De verdad crees que eso seria mejor?.-Miami preguntó, su rostro serio ocultando la tristeza que sintió al pensarlo.-La soledad es peor que estar muerto, Rick, lo sabes, y nosotros solo nos tenemos el uno al otro, el no podía perderte, como se que tu tampoco a él, y lo lamento. Lamento que todo esto pasara.-Terminó de decir,

-Las lamentaciones no lo despertarán.

-No, pero el ha soportado cosas peores, y somos más fuertes de lo que parecemos...-Murmuró el menor frente a Rick, alzando la mirada hasta sus ojos.-...Así que, cuando despierte dile que ya no me debe nada, y que, gracias.-Sus palabras se perdieron en el aire, y pronto, se marchó, dejándolo en la misma soledad y silencio en el que estaba al llegar.

Sin darse cuenta, encontró el fondo de la botella completamente vacío, y casi tambaleándose entró a la habitación para cuidar de Morty, incluso cuando cuando sabia que no podía cuidar ni de si mismo, se sentó a su lado, y tomó su mano, quedándose dormido y soñando con verlo despertar pronto, incluso cuando podría no despertar nunca.

-Rick...-La débil voz de Morty se alzó en la habitación al abrir los ojos cansados, en medio de una noche estrellada, viendo a Rick profundamente dormido a su lado, el dolor fue lo primero en aparecer, después el aroma del alcohol le golpeó con fuerza, y vio las marcas de las lágrimas en su rostro.

No pudo imaginar por que alguien lloraría por el, o se preocuparía por el, no cuando estaba tan hundido por dentro en sus errores, en toda la sangre que había derramado a través de los años.

Se quedó en el silencio, su mano devolviendole con fuerza el agarre a Rick, su calidez llevándose parte del dolor mientras pensaba en lo terrible enfermera que era, y soltaba una pequeña risa que hizo su cuerpo quejarse de dolor.

-¿Morty?.-Preguntó su voz somnolienta de pronto, al despertarse con el sonido de su voz, y una rota sonrisa apareció en el rostro del menor cuando sus ojos encontraron los de Rick, viendo el mismo daño en su mirada, sintiendo su corazón agitado de pronto.

-Hola.-Murmuró y una pequeña sonrisa escapó al hablar.-Parece que te quedaste dormido, yo, lo lamento Rick, pero eres un asco de enfermera.-Rió suavemente antes de que el dolor volviera a aparecer, y le arrebatara su sonrisa, y Rick solo lo miró en silencio, apretando su mano en la suya.

-Yo, yo creí que...-Sus palabras se perdieron en la noche, ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar el pensamiento que lo aterrorizaba en voz alta, sin embargo Morty pudo darse cuenta sin que dijera nada.

-Lo se, yo también pero, sigo aquí, Rick.-Musitó casi sin respirar, sin creer que estuviera ahí todavía, y el mayor se acercó, dudando un instante antes de tomar sus labios, Morty mirándolo con los ojos sorprendidos y la respiración cortada antes de que el desviara su boca y pusiera un suave beso en su frente, con el fantasma de un beso que no ocurrió doliendole profundamente a ambos.

-Todo estará bien ahora.-Murmuró entonces, por un breve y fugaz instante, demasiado rápido para que Morty pudiera notarlo, el menor sólo sintiendo las amargas lágrimas inundarle los ojos.-Ya estás en casa.

-No es cierto, nada volverá a estar bien, Rick.-Terminó por decir, a través de la tristeza de su voz, negando con la cabeza, ya habiendo perdido demasiado para creer en una esperanza.-No puedo quedarme.

Su mano dejo ir la de Rick, incluso cuando no quería soltarla nunca más, conteniendo el nudo de tristeza y lágrimas en su garganta.

-¿De que hablas?.-Rick lo miró confuso, un miedo más grande que cualquiera y del que no podria hablar jamás en voz alta apareciendo en su interior.

-Teníamos un trato, aunque las cosas se hayan enrededado en el camino.-Murmuró amargamente, el dolor inundandole los sentidos tanto como las emociones de su frenético corazón.-La federación ya no existe y somos libres, de ellos y de nuestro trato, estas bien. Ya no me queda nada más aquí.

-Somos familia Morty, esta es tu hogar, no puedes irte.-Respondió Rick negando con la cabeza, viendo sus ojos cristalizados.-No quiero que te vayas.-Terminó de decir a pesar de lo difícil que le era pronunciar las palabras sin embargo Morty sólo quería huir lejos del dolor que sentía, por que no podría soportarlo más tiempo.

-No recuerdo tener una familia Rick, viví toda mi vida sin una, y jamás tuve un hogar tampoco, no necesito una familia ya.-Negó con la cabeza al murmurar, su voz apenas un suspiro, lágrimas cayendo ya silenciosamente por su rostro.

-Por mi culpa, la perdiste por mi culpa.-Se lamentó el mayor, y Morty negó con la cabeza, por que sabía que no importaba nada ya, ya era demasiado tarde para ser perdonado, o amado, incluso cuando aquello rompía su corazón en pedazos.

-No quiero esto Rick, no quiero tener una familia si eres tu...-Soltó las palabras atoradas en su pecho, y el vacío donde antes estaba su corazón, sin saber el dolor que le provocaba a Rick.-...No puedo soportar el pensar que somos familia cuando se me acelera el corazón de solo verte. Tampoco puedo quedarme y fingir que no siento nada, ya no puedo.-Más lágrimas cayeron.

-Morty...-Intentó detenerlo, su voz perdiéndose al escuchar dolorosamente los sollozos que intentaba ocultar.

-Lo lamento, yo, no quería, por favor, no me odies...-Con las palabras rotas murmuró, solo pensando en el terrible error de su corazón, ese que había caído enamorado de la persona incorrecta, su tonto corazón herido que ahora tanto dolor le traía.-...Yo solo...-No pudo continuar, su voz interrumpida por los brazos de Rick, los que le rodearon el cuerpo rápidamente, las heridas haciéndolo quejarse en voz baja.

-Cierra la boca de una maldita vez...-Gruñó molesto el mayor, y temblando, ignorando el dolor del cuerpo sus manos se aferraron a su ropa, llorando y sollozando en su hombro.-...Eres un completo idiota, Morty...-Suspiró, encontrando sus ojos llenos de brillantes lágrimas.-...Pero el idiota que amo.

-¿Que?.-Alzó la mirada al oírlo, temblando por los sollozos retenidos.

-Se perfectamente que esta mal, pero no me importa si tengo que luchar contra todo el maldito universo si puedo quedarme a tu lado, no puedo dejarte ir, te quiero demasiado para volver a perderte y seguir respirando, no puedo.-Afirmó deslizando sus manos por su rostro, tratando de desvanecer sus lágrimas, y su dolor, incluso cuando sabia que se necesitaba más que una caricia, más que alguien como el para eso.

-Nadie podría amar algo tan dañado, alguien como yo, mate tantas personas, demasiadas personas Rick, soy un monstruo.-Murmuró con ojos tristes, perdidos en el dolor y una profunda tristeza, y Rick quitó un nuevo rastro de lágrimas, ya sin tener la fuerza de luchar contra su corazón.-Soy un asesino.

-También yo, pero no me importa lo que hayas hecho, Morty, te sigo amando a pesar de todo.-Respondió en voz baja.-Incluso cuando no puedo ser todo lo bueno lo que mereces.

-Pero eso es lo único que quiero, quiero que me amen, quiero que te quedes y jamás vuelvas a irte.-Murmuró apenas audible, solo un suspiro en el silencio, y cuando Rick le sonrió suavemente, Morty contuvo el aliento.

-Me quedaré, no volveré a dejarte ir.-Prometió Rick con sus ojos sinceros, y el acelerado latir de su corazón, le mostró a Morty que seguía vivo, que a pesar de todo el daño continuaba latiendo, cada pequeño pedazos continuaba latiendo, por Rick, y que por muy pequeña que fuera, todavía tenían esperanzas en la oscuridad, que mientras el lo amara, podría seguir viviendo.

Morty lo miró en silencio, por primera vez viendo un destello de lo que era el amor, ese que nunca habia tenido, y que ninguno de los dos conocía, lo que había perdido, y volvía a encontrar.

Entonces Morty tomó el rostro del mayor, inclinandolo más cerca, rozando su boca, encontrando sus labios en un suave beso que acabó con sus respiraciones entre los lentos roces, esos llenos de amor y acelerados latidos, perdiéndose unos instantes en la calidez de sus corazones, esos que no les permitirian volver a alejarse, esos que ya estaban en el lugar que les pertenecía.

-Te amaré siempre...-Murmuró Rick contra sus labios, y con un estremecimiento y la respiración cortada, Morty alzó la mirada hasta sus ojos.

-También yo, tambien te amo Rick...-Confesó entre sus brazos, el lugar donde ya no se sentía tan roto, el único lugar en el que deseaba estar, el hogar al que pertenecía mientras una tenue y dulce sonrisa se esbozaba en sus labios, la más brillante de todas.-...Siempre.

Fin.

N/A: Siento que he tardado una eternidad pero aquí esta, y lo lamento, es que no se manejar esta app tan bien como Wattpad al momento de publicar.

Una cosa a aclarar antes del especial que viene, en mi perfil publicare un especial de esta misma historia, ubicado entre este capitulo, y el especial final que pondré aquí. (Entre hoy y mañana).

Es de tres partes, y fue hecho como celebración por las visualizaciones y votos en wattpad(Donde lo publique hace algunas semanas), y si esta aparte es por que lo escribí antes del final, es largo, y no quería dar Spoilers.

En el espacio tiempo esta ubicado después de este capítulo, y antes del siguiente especial que ira aquí.

Lamento el enredo que hice, pero fue en mayor parte para que Wattpad no pusiera esta novela en categoría de contenido adulto.

También aviso que cambiaré el nombre una vez que la novela termine, ya que este sólo era temporal, y sera "Through the darkness", y el especial aparte es "Through the darkness: Hallowen".

Espero que les haya gustado el final.

¡Gracias por leer!.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. :)


	15. Especial: Primera Navidad

Desde que la federación cayó, desde que acabó con ellos, todo había cambiado.

A Morty todavía le dolía pensar en todas las personas que murieron, y en la sangre que manchaba sus manos, sin embargo, Rick estaba siempre ahí, sosteniéndolo de caer cuando pensaba que no podría más con la culpa que cargaba encima, cuando las lágrimas caían, y como nunca antes, durante esos meses, había sido feliz, finalmente conociendo lo que la felicidad significaba, lo que el amor era después de catorce años en los que aquello le había sido arrebatado, y que fue obligado a olvidar en medio de un corazón destrozado.

Pudo sonreír, una sonrisa ya no tan rota, por primera vez pudo sentir otra cosa que dolor, su corazón sintiéndose en casa, a salvo y más cálido que nunca.

Sin embargo, ahí, en aquella lejana dimensión sólo existía el miedo.

La pesada respiración entrecortada del menor se alzaba como apenas un suspiro sobre el silencio en el reducido lugar, sintiendo el corazón frenético por la cercanía y los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo estrecharse aún más, permaneciendo sentado en la pequeña nave, y en las piernas de Rick.

Todavía la adrenalina y el miedo se mezclaban en su interior, y causaban estragos en su pecho, sin embargo ahí, en medio de los brazos de quien quería, sabia que estaba a salvo.

Recordó los pasos sobre el silencioso pasillo que le resonaban en la cabeza, su respiración mientras su mano rodeaba el arma, y presionaba contra la cabeza del hombre de espaldas a él, sintiéndolo temblar y paralizarse, recordó los disparos al ser descubierto y la voz de Rick mientras tomaban aquello que necesitaban y lo arracaban de las manos de aquellos delincuentes.

La pistola de portales falló en el último momento, arruinando un escape rápido, y no teniendo otra opción, debieron escapar entre los disparos, enfrentándose a quienes le habían robado hasta encontrar la nave, y marcharse.

No había querido que nada de eso pasara, que las armas no fueran necesarias, sin embargo, las cosas no siempre eran como uno las planeaba.

En cuanto Rick encontró un lugar para detenerse y recuperar el aliento, sus brazos lo atraparon y no lo dejaron ir de nuevo, calmando la culpa, y el dolor.

-Rick, debemos ir con Miami, tenemos que entregarle el arma.-Musitó suavemente, no queriendo romper el silencio, después de haber perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaban ahí, en los brazos del otro.-Luego tenemos que ir a casa.

-Solo dame unos segundos.-Pidió en voz baja, aterrado al pensar en lo que pudo haber ocurrido, y Morty suspiró, escondiéndose en su pecho, abrazándolo también, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría no tener que jamás alejarse.

-Estoy bien Rick.-Murmuró en apenas un murmuro audible, su voz calmada.-Estamos bien.-Volvió a decir, y al cabo de unos momentos silenciosos, se marcharon, llendo a la dimensión de Miami para entregarle aquello que habian obtenido para el.

Rick no volvió a mencionar palabra al cobrar la recompensa por aquello de lo que no había estado de acuerdo, y Morty sólo sintió como su corazón se hundía aún más.

-Estoy bien, Rick.-Repitió lo que había dicho en la nave, sintiendo el frío de la noche golpearle el cuerpo al abandonar el lugar después de ver a Miami, y el mayor lo miró en silencio un instante.

-Lo se, pero temi..-Se detuvo, y Morty sabía que no debió haber aceptado hacer ese trabajo, sin embargo, aquel era el único mundo que conocía, era lo único que sabía, y había pensado que todo saldría bien como tantas veces antes. Pero se había equivocado.

-Vamos Rick, soy el mejor ladrón, y el tirador con mejor puntería del universo, no había nada que temer allá.-Aseguró Morty con fingida diversión, solo queriendo olvidar aquel momento que fue su perdición y lo hizo quedar al descubierto, el que lo llevó hasta las armas y los disparos.

-Siempre voy a temer por ti, no importa lo fuerte que seas, Morty.-Murmuró el mayor, y Morty lo miró un segundo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, su corazón agitándose mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban y estrechaban, llevándose todo el frío y todo el dolor que el tiempo todavía no podía borrar.-Temi perderte allá.

-Lo lamento.-Se disculpó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza unos momentos.

-Solo vamos a casa.-Musitó el mayor, y subieron a la nave entonces, regresando a casa entre copos de nieve que suavemente caían en la noche.

-Ya es navidad...-Las palabras del menor se tambalearon al decir, en sus ojos brillando las luces de navidad frente a él al bajar de la nave, mirando en silencio las luces y decoraciones de las casas vecinas.

-Si, supongo que a el no le interesaba aquello. ¿Verdad?.-Preguntó al notar el tono en su voz, y negando con la cabeza, Morty lo miró.

-No, no le interesaba en lo mínimo, y las luces de colores, regalos y árboles de navidad, nunca fueron algo que se me permitió tener.

-Entonces, dime. ¿No te gustaría celebrar conmigo el nacimiento de nuestro señor y salvador?.-Preguntó sarcásticamente, por que el no creía en nada de eso, y Morty lo sabía a la perfección.

-Es que, jamás he celebrado la navidad, y no se mucho de ella tampoco, no sabría que hacer.-Se encogió de hombros Morty al decir, un tanto triste al recordar.

-Básicamente es una estrategia de mercado para aumentar ventas al empujarte a compras compulsivas hasta quedarte sin dinero, y para emborracharse, sobre todo para emborracharse.-Explicó levemente divertido, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del menor al escucharlo.-Llevo demsiado tiempo sin celebrarla, pero vamos, celebremos las fiestas del consumismo, sé que no será un total desperdicio de tiempo si estas conmigo.-Terminó de decir y una risa suave y dulce escapó de los labios de Morty, divertido por sus palabras.

-Esta bien, hagamoslo. Celebremos la navidad, juntos.-Aceptó el menor, y a la mañana siguiente, perdieron el día comprando todo aquello que necesitarían, desde decoraciones hasta el árbol de navidad.

-Dijiste que hace mucho no celebrabas la navidad, ¿Desde cuando?.-Morty no pudo retener la pregunta en sus labios mientras comenzaban a poner los adornos del árbol, junto a la chimenea en el cálido silencio, escuchando a Rick suspirar antes de hablar.

-Catorce años, desde que yo, los perdí.-Murmuró apenas audible, y la mano de Morty se detuvo, volviendo la mirada hasta el mayor, su corazón hundiéndose en el dolor un instante.

-Extrañas mucho a mamá, ¿No?.-Preguntó, por un instante deseando con todo su corazón poder recordarla, y lamentando que ahora ya era demasiado tarde para ello.

-Ya no importa.-Fue lo único que Rick dijo, por que al final, sabía que no importaba cuanto doliera o cuanto la extrañaba, aquello ya no cambiaría nada.

En unos cuantos minutos más, terminaron de decorar el árbol y la casa, para que días después llegará la navidad, Morty comenzó a preparar la cena, incluso cuando no sabia cocinar intentando hacerlo

Se acercó en silencio, encontrando su concentrada expresión mientras revisaba la comida en el horno, pensó en lo sucedido días antes, y sintió el mismo terror que en ese instante aparecer en su interior.

-Morty.-Murmuró.

-Rick, ¿Que estas...?.-Preguntó el menor confuso, frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo las manos de Rick abrazarlo por la espalda.

-Si la extraño.-Confesó en un bajo murmuro soltando un triste suspiro y Morty sintió su corazón doler.-Aun así aprendí como vivir sin ella, aunque siempre duela, pero sin ti, Morty, sin ti ya no podría. No vuelvas a alejarte, no vuelvas a irte sin mi.-Pidió, y Morty suavemente asintió con la cabeza.

Rick tomó su rostro entonces, besándolo mientras enredaba sus dedos en los mechones castaños y levantaba su rostro. Morty abrió los ojos con sorpresa un instante, volteandose hasta estar frente a el, antes de aferrarse a su cuerpo entre besos, sus manos sobre su piel bajo la camisa, sus uñas enterrándose en su espalda, mientras se embriagaba con cada roce de Rick en su cuerpo, la dulzura rápidamente perdiéndose en sus labios.

Las manos del mayor tomaron sus muslos, lo alzaron, y lo empujaron rápidamente contra la pared, su cuerpo aprisionando el suyo de un lugar del que jamás quería marchar mientras su boca encontraba la suya, y Morty jadeaba en voz baja sobre sus labios.

Mareado por el sonido retumbante de su corazón, y el tenue dolor del golpe, Morty sólo pudo sujetarse a su ropa para no caer, el mayor rápidamente arrebatándole el tierno sweater de reno que de pronto no era más que una molestia.

Se perdió en su boca, sintiendo las manos de Rick subir bajo su camisa, rozando su piel herida por el pasado hasta hacerlo temblar, y agitar su respiración. Le comenzaba a estorbar la ropa, y tampoco le importaba no poder llegar a la habitación, en ese momento le bastaba con la mesa, le bastaba hasta con el suelo, y a Rick no le interesaba tampoco, el solo quería arrancarle la ropa hasta poder encontrar cada parte de su cuerpo, y acariciar hasta la última de ellas.

Rick lo miró con los ojos llenos de malas intenciones mientras lo acorralaba en la pared, al tiempo que su boca repartía besos en su garganta, una tenue sonrisa apareciendo al sentir sus muslos rodeándole las caderas al tomarlo por la parte trasera de su delgado cuerpo, inclinándose en su oído y murmurando.-Tan lindo.

Morty jadeó en su boca, suavemente su nombre, provocando un escalofrío en el mayor mientras sus manos bajaban y, sus uñas se enterraban en su piel una vez más.-Rick...-Musitó perdido en sensaciones.

Sin embargo, entre el sonido de sus agitadas respiraciones en el silencio, el humo comenzó a inundar la habitación, despertando al menor de la acalorada sensación en su interior, Morty se alejó de golpe, empujando a Rick lejos de el y bajando de un salto de la mesa.

-¡Mierda, la comida!.-Gritó y abrió el horno, una nueva nube de humo oscuro apareciendo antes de desvanecerse y dejar ante sus ojos la comida chamuscada, de pronto, la risa de Rick inundando la habitación, y aunque el menor quiso estar molesto, las carcajadas escaparon de sus labios.-No es gracioso.-Dijo entre risas al apagar el horno, y cerrarlo.

-Sabes que lo es.-Replicó, todavía sonriendo al acercarse, y es que con Morty era así, a su lado sonreír era sencillo, terminaron pidiendo comida por teléfono al darse cuenta que el menor era pésimo en ello, y comieron entre conversaciones y risas, siendo una pequeña y feliz familia en navidad.

Al terminar, permanecieron en el sofá, frente a la chimenea para soportar el frío que inundaba cada rincón, uno junto al otro en un agradable silencio que Morty finalmente decidió romper.

-Lamento haber aceptado lo que Miami propuso, no pensé que todo saldría tan mal.-Volvió a disculparse por lo pasado días antes, sus ojos perdidos en el movimiento de las llamas, en el recuerdo de aquel día.

-No podemos seguir haciendo esto, tarde o temprano uno de los dos terminará muerto.-Afirmó el mayor, y un suspiro tembloroso escapó de los labios de Morty, un nudo formándose en su garganta.

-Pero si no soy el ladrón, y el asesino del que todos hablan, eso en lo que el me convirtió, lo que la federación buscaba, entonces no soy nada, Rick.-Su voz se perdió en el silencio, y Rick pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos, brillando como lágrimas en su mirada al tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

-Seguirías siendo mi Morty, por que eres mucho más que un asesino y un ladrón, eres más que todas esas cosas, eres lo que más quiero.-Murmuró en la oscuridad de la habitación iluminada por las luces parpadeantes del arbol y las llamas de la chimenea, Morty le sonrió, con el corazón acelerado en el amor que sentía, como siempre el dolor calmandose a su lado.

Sin pronunciar sonido Rick se inclinó, posando sus labios en los suyos y Morty suspiró mientras deslizaba su mano por su rostro en una suave caricia.

Rick tomó su mano con brusquedad entonces, deteniendo su avance y apartándola, sus ojos mirando dentro de los ojos castaños antes de, con fuerza y en un veloz movimiento posicionarlo sobre sus caderas, Morty jadeó, abriendo la boca para replicar, siendo interrumpido por los labios del mayor en los suyos.

-Feliz navidad, Morty.-Murmuró en una respiración y el castaño tembló cuando sintió su cálido aliento en su garganta y sus labios tibios presionándose sobre su piel.

-Rick, espera...-Replicó apenas audible, poniendo sus manos en su pecho para apartarse, y Rick gruño molesto en sus labios, tomando sus muñecas y apartando sus manos con violencia antes de empujar su cuerpo contra el sofá, presionándose en su cuerpo e impidiéndole cualquier vía de escape mientras repartía besos en su garganta.-Maldito imbécil.-Suspiró derrotado el menor, por que simplemente no sabia como resistirse a Rick, su respiración volviéndose inestable.

-Niño estúpido...-Respondió Rick tomando sus labios, devolviendo el insulto, soltando sus manos para tomar sus caderas, y deslizar sus manos a través de su piel bajo la cálida ropa de invierno, sintiéndolo temblar, y Morty tomó su cabello entre sus manos cuando estuvieron libres, acercándolo y permitiendo que los pensamientos racionales se esfumaran de su cabeza mientras sus labios se rozaban, y las prendas se perdían bajo el calor de la chimenea que iluminaba la escena.

Pronto, las llamas iluminaron la piel del menor, y Rick bajó entre besos, besando cada cicatriz antes de volver a sus labios y perderse en el dulce sabor que había en ellos, seguro de que el era todo lo que necesitaba, y que podría quedarse en ese instante por siempre.

El menor se aferró a él, entre besos gimiendo cuando suavemente se adentró en el, pequeños quejidos de dolor mezclándose en el placer hasta perderse por completo, solo quedando atrás aquella cálida sensación, caricias dulces y el roce de sus labios.

-Ah, Rick...-Gimió una vez más, mientras la nieve caía en suaves copos en las afueras y bajo la luz de la luna, el silencio llenándose del sonido de sus agitadas respiraciones, gemidos y murmuradas palabras, y cuando las embestidas aumentaron y la luna se alzaba en lo más alto del cielo, el menor temblando se abrazo a Rick, sintiéndolo derramarse en su interior murmurando un "Te amo" apenas audible, entonces gimiendo Morty bajito en su oído mientras el placer los inundaba y abrumaba cada sentido hasta hacerlos perder la cabeza.

-Feliz navidad, Rick.-Suspiró el menor en su agitada respiración, y frenéticos corazones, en la primera de muchas navidades juntos, sonriendole dulcemente y ambos pensaron entonces, que tenerse el uno al otro, y su amor, era el mejor regalo de navidad que podrían recibir jamás.

Fin.

Nota de Autora:

No se escribir hard, me queda tierno no importa lo que haga. Lo siento.

Luego de decir esto, quería darles a todos los que leyeron hasta aquí muchísimas gracias, por apoyarme en esta historia que tanto me gustó escribir, y que tanto me esta doliendo terminar.

He querido abandonar el escribir muchas veces por pensar que no soy lo bastante buena, pero han sido sus lindos comentarios lo que me ha ayudado a seguir adelante.

En serio, muchas gracias por leer.

(En serio amo los comentarios acerca el nombre de Sia que use en mi otro fanfic de Rick y Morty, por que lo puse en broma y justo por la cantante, y siempre me rio de el cuando lo leo. XD).

Eso es todo, gracias por leer, y hasta pronto.


End file.
